The Events of Summerslam
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Stephanie is General Manager of Smackdown and now feuding with her Father, watch what happens after a chance meeting between Stephanie and her ex-husband Triple H at Summerslam written circa 2003 .
1. Chapter 1

This story is old, written circa 2003, but I decided to post up my old stories after editting the chapters and that's what I've started to do with this story so enjoy it for what it is and as bad as it may be lol

* * *

><p>It was Summerslam night and against all doctors' orders Stephanie had gone to the arena, she knew she had to be there in case her Dad or Sable tried anything on. Stephanie was sat in the cafeteria all alone with a bottle of water and what was supposed to be her dinner but she couldn't face it as she was in a lot of pain.<p>

Meanwhile Hunter, Randy and Ric were all walking through the corridor getting relaxed for the match when they walked past the cafeteria and Hunter happened to glance in and he saw Stephanie sat all alone, "hey guys I've got something I need to do, I'll catch up with you later."

Ric nodded, "sure man just take it easy."

Hunter turned around and walked into the cafeteria.

Hunter walked into the cafeteria and right over to Stephanie and she didn't move a muscle she just continued to play with her food so he sat down beside her, "hey Princess, what brings you to this part of town?"

Stephanie jumped at the sound of Hunter's voice, "do you go around scaring everybody like that?"

"Chill Steph, I just came to see how you were doing and to see if you should really be here tonight. I heard what they said on Smackdown about you having internal injuries and they're not a walk in the park I know."

She turned slightly and saw the sincerity in his eyes, "you watch Smackdown? Does Bischoff know? As for your questions I'm not supposed to be here, the doctors told me not to come but I'm here anyway."

Hunter shook his head, "Bischoff can get lost I can do what I want in my own home but yes I do watch Smackdown every week. You're ever the defiant one weren't you?"

Stephanie smiled at him and went back to picking at her dinner.

Hunter sat there with her for a while watching her pick at her dinner until he could take it no more, "Steph try putting it up to your mouth, it works better that way."

"I can't eat anything Hunter, it hurts too much."

"You forgot to take your painkillers did you?"

She shook her head, "no I took them alright they're just not working."

Hunter felt really bad for her, "is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

She was shocked, "you want to make me feel better?" Hunter nodded and she continued, "well you could . . . no I can't." Stephanie trailed off what she was saying not able to go through with it.

"What were you going to ask me Steph? You can ask me anything."

Stephanie sighed and looked at the floor, "you remember when we were married and when the guys used to hurt me?"

Hunter nodded his head in acknowledgement.

She continued, "well you used to hold me in your arms and the pain used to go away and I was kind of wondering if you'd do that for me now please, you don't have to though."

He quickly moved his chair closer to her and said, "come here then." As he gently pulled her to lean against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

After a while sitting like that Stephanie got up, "thank you Hunter, I know you hate me but that meant a lot to me and I feel better now so thanks. If you'll excuse me I have a show to prepare for."

She walked off not hearing Hunter say, "Princess I don't hate you at all".

Later on in the evening Hunter was back in his locker room with Randy and Ric and he was watching the A-Train/Undertaker match when Sable interfered but out of nowhere to a huge pop came as Stephanie entered the arena, "crap." Hunter exclaimed at the sight of her but his worry was uncalled for as shee attacked Sable and left her lying on the floor and the momentary distraction by the outside interference caused Taker to roll A-Train up and pin him.

Once Taker got up and was having his arm raised in the air A-Train got up and attacked him and his already injured ribs and once he was satisfied with his work he went to leave the ring and as he did Stephanie climbed back in to check on the Undertaker but A-Train saw her and decided now he could really put her out with her injuries still there and the more he could inflict on her so he climbed back in the ring but as he did in Hunter's locker room he shouted, "shit."

He ran from the locker leaving Ric and Randy none the wiser until they saw the television screen and Ric said, "I think we've found out his interest in this match, the one and only Billion Dollar Princess."

Back in the ring A-Train was backing Stephanie slowly into the corner and as she reached the turnbuckle he smirked at her, "I've got you now Princess."

He grabbed her arm to whip her into the other corner but what he didn't see and failed to register by the roar of the crowd was the appearance of somebody else in the ring, Triple H, so as A-Train whipped Stephanie across the ring he reached out and made a grab for her but as he did A-Train ran at him as soon as he saw him and as Hunter grabbed Stephanie A-Train caught him so Hunter collapsed onto Stephanie but he managed as best as he could to hold Stephanie from hitting the floor hard and from landing hard on top of her.

As soon as Hunter had landed A-Train was on top of him but Hunter managed to low blow A-Train and rolled him over so he was landing the punches. Out of the corner of his eye Hunter saw Stephanie and she looked hurt so he just grabbed A-Train up and pedigreed him as Taker seemed to be nowhere around and he went to her. As Hunter reached her she had her eyes tightly shut and was holding her ribs so he quickly got out of the ring and picked her up and carried her backstage.

As soon as they were backstage Hunter headed for Evolutions locker room, as soon as he opened the door Ric was onto him, "what do you think you are doing? You have a match later."

Hunter just said, "get up off the couch and get your ass' out I'm not in the mood."

As they left he laid Stephanie down on the couch, "come on Steph, talk to me."

Stephanie opened her eyes from where she had them tightly shut because of the pain, "hey, it's okay I'm not dead."

She smiled her infectious smile at him which made Hunter smile, "I know you're not but I was worried about you, you shouldn't have gone out there you know."

She tried to sit up but couldn't so Hunter said, "let me have a look at your ribs for you."

Stephanie lay back down and lifted the front of her shirt, "I only went out there to help Taker, he deserved the win but I didn't bank on A-Train coming back for me. Anyway I got revenge on that slut Sable so it was a good evening from where I stand." That's what she thought until she hissed in pain, "you know that hurts right?"

He laughed, "I figured. You need to lay down here and take it easy, no more catfights for you for a while."

Stephanie laughed, as Hunter went to walk away from her she grabbed his hand, "you don't think you could lay with me for a while until you have to get ready do you please?"

Hunter turned around, "sure, I'll lie with you for a while to make you feel better."

So she moved over on the couch to give him some room and snuggled up to him once he was laid down.

While they were lying there together they both reflected on the events of the evening and when both of them arrived to the arena earlier in the day neither of them could have even contemplated that by the end of the evening they'd be lying together on a couch.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hunter had won the Elimination Chamber he went backstage to his locker room and he saw Stephanie lying on her side watching a now blank tv screen, "enthralling is that blank screen huh Steph?"

Stephanie looked up at him, "umm not really, I was actually in a world of my own. You did great out there, very sneaky."

He smiled and instinctively gave her a kiss on the forehead, "thank you, at least I kept the belt."

She laughed but then grabbed her ribs, "the belt? That's what it is always about."

Hunter didn't want to have this conversation so he went into the shower.

Once he got out of the shower to his surprise Stephanie was still on the couch but this time she had been joined by Ric and Randy, once Ric saw him he said, "hey Champ, so are you ready to come out and party with us?"

Hunter shook his head, "someone has to take Stephanie back to the hotel and to be honest I'm not really in the mood to party I'd just like a quiet night. By all means though you two go out and celebrate and have a great time."

Randy looked at Stephanie and said, "I don't mind taking Stephanie back to the hotel if you want to go with Ric."

Hunter realized what Randy wanted with her and said, "no don't worry yourself Randy, you go out and find some women for yourself."

Ric and Randy stood up, "if it's what you want Champ, we'll see you tomorrow at Raw."

Hunter nodded, "night."

Once Ric and Randy left Stephanie said, "what was the deal with Randy? Why don't you want to go out?"

Hunter shrugged, "I just don't feel like going out alright? As for Randy he had ulterior motives to offering to take you back to the hotel and quite frankly you're in no state to fight him off."

She screwed up her forehead, "what do you mean about Randy? You're scaring me."

He sat down by her and grabbed her hand, "he wanted to get you into bed, he saw you as easy prey."

"Why would he want me when he can have any beautiful woman out there?"

"Steph you're a beautiful woman, you're absolutely stunning in fact and any guy would be stupid not to want you."

Stephanie looked at the floor, "you didn't want me so does that make you stupid?"

Hunter sighed and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, "it wasn't that I didn't want you it was that we fell out, I don't know about us anymore Steph. I've gone through this so many times in my head I just don't know. Let's just go back to the hotel okay?"

Stephanie nodded, "as long as you don't see me as easy prey."

Hunter was offended and turned to say something before she burst out laughing, "I was joking alright, relax."

The two of them headed for the hotel.

Once Stephanie and Hunter got back to the hotel and got their respective room keys they went to the elevator to go to their rooms and as he insisted on taking her to her room once they got to their floor Hunter dropped his bags into his room and picked Stephanie's bags back up and they went to her room.

Once Sshe opened the door to her room and let him in she sat on the bed, "this feels nice, a semi comfortable bed, just what the Doctor ordered."

As if on cue Stephanie's stomach rumbled, "I guess I'm hungry now, do you fancy staying and I can order us some room service to say thank you and then charge it to my Father's room and we can talk some more?"

Hunter laughed, "how can I turn down the offer of wonderful company and dinner paid for by Vince 'stingy' McMahon?"

She laughed, "it's simple really . . . you can't."

He laughed, "slright then, seeing as you put it like that, I'll stay."

Stephanie then grabbed the phone and ordered them Steak and Chips, some strawberries and a bottle of champagne and charged it all to her Fathers room.

While they waited for their food they talked about the show and what was good and bad, they had both missed doing that with each other as no one else really understood things like they did and it was nice having someone to talk to again. Once their dinner arrived Stephanie signed the slip and added a $100 tip also charged to her Father's room.

As she went to push the trolley further into the room Hunter grabbed it and pulled it in for her while she stood there with a massive grin on her face ,"what's up Steph? You look extremely happy."

Stephanie walked into the room again, "when my Father checks out tomorrow he'll have an extra $450 on his bill with the charge for the food and champagne and the extra charge for it being so late at night and also the $100 tip I gave the waiter."

Hunter collapsed on the bed laughing so hard he was crying, "you didn't?"

She smiled, "I did."

"You're a dead woman; he'll kill you when he realizes what you did."

Stephanie shrugged, "who cares? He can't do anything worse to me than he already has."

Hunter sighed, "let's eat."

They both tucked into their Steak and Chips.

Once they had finished their main course they went and sat on the couch and started eating the strawberries, "Steph, do you regret lying to me about being pregnant?"

Stephanie nearly choked on the strawberry she was eating as she wasn't expecting that, "actually I do regret lying to you, you didn't deserve it at all I was just being selfish."

Hunter shook his head, "you weren't being selfish you just resorted to desperate measures to keep a hold of me."

She didn't really think he would be as cool as he was about it, "why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

He shook his head, "never Princess, I never hated you, I don't think it is even possible to hate you. Looking back I understand why you lied to me and it was as much my fault as it is yours so it would be unfair for me to put all of the blame onto you as I deserve some of it also."

Stephanie smiled and hugged him, "thank you Hunter, that was really really sweet of you, you didn't have to say that and I truly believe you meant what you said but I personally don't blame you I blame myself."

"You shouldn't Steph, it's no use beating yourself up over it, what's done is done and that's it."

They sat there in silence for a minute before Stephanie said, "do you think if I hadn't have lied to you about being pregnant that we would still be together now?"

"Honestly Steph I don't know, I can honestly say I'm not sure whether we would be together now or not, I like to think we would though."

Stephanie just nodded and they went back to eating the strawberries and drinking the champagne.

Once they'd finished eating and drinking they went and lay down on the bed watching some tv as neither of them wanted this night to end. As they were watching tv they were sat leaning against each other on the bed, once VH1's Behind the Music finished Stephanie turned to say something to Hunter but as she did she realized he was sleeping like a baby and as she didn't want to wake him up as he looked so peaceful she turned the tv off and lay down to go to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Early Monday morning Hunter woke up and went to stretch when he felt a weight on his side, he looked down and saw Stephanie lying on him, once he saw it was her he breathed a sigh of relief then he panicked as he was supposed to catch a 6am flight to Raw and it was now 7:30am so he'd missed his flight by an hour and a half, Bischoff, Austin and Ric were all going to kill him.

Meanwhile Stephanie had felt her nice, warm, soft pillow suddenly fidget and get stressed out which woke her up from her peaceful sleep as she stretched as she woke up she pulled on her ribs and winced slightly mumbling, "stupid crappy A-Train."

Hunter hearing that she was awake turned slightly towards her and said, "morning Princess, who fell asleep first last night?"

"You did, you were sleeping like a baby so I left you sleep."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "that was awful sweet of you Princess but I've missed my flight to Raw staying here last night."

She sat up straighter, "you didn't? Damn I knew I should have woken you up. Can you get another flight later?"

Hunter shook his head, "the reason we all had to fly out at 6am was because that was the only flight of the day, now I've got to find another way to get to Raw, I guess I'll have to drive."

Stephanie shook her head, "you can't, that'll put too much stress on your groin. How about you go and get showered and get dressed, I'll do the same and we can then meet for breakfast, if you're not sick of me already, and then I can arrange to have you driven out there."

"Steph you can't do that, that's way too much for me to ask of you. As for me being sick of you I have actually quite enjoyed our time together."

She nodded, "me too, me too. Whether you like it or not you are going to be driven out there so don't argue with me. I'll just have the driver come back and pick me up once he's dropped you off."

He sighed and knowing he wouldn't win he said, "alright fine, you win I'll be driven out there on one condition"

"Oh? What would that condition be Hunter?"

Hunter shook his head, "wait 'til breakfast, then you'll find out."

Stephanie shook her head and slapped his butt, "get out and I'll see you at breakfast."

Hunter laughed and left for his room.

Once they had both showered and dressed they met for breakfast, as Hunter sat down Stephanie said, "so what is the condition then?"

He just laughed, "impatient much are we? For your information Princess the condition that I let someone drive me out there is that I have company on the ride as I'm assuming it's going to be a limo."

She nodded, "a limo is the only way to travel . . . when you have work to do. So who do you want to travel with you? Do you want me to get you some cheap hooker from the street?"

Hunter nearly choked on the toast he was eating, "no I don't, I meant I want you to travel with me."

It was Stephanie's turn to choke on her coffee this time, "me? Are you sure?"

He nodded so she continued, "alright then, give me 15 minutes to pack my stuff and I'll meet you in the limo out front."

Hunter just nodded and watched her walk off.

The ride to the Raw arena was pretty peaceful, they made small talk between themselves and Hunter helped Stephanie with some of her work but by the time they reached the arena it was 5pm and inside Ric Flair was close to having a heart attack, "where the hell is he Randy? He missed the flight and he's not answered his phone all day, I'll kill him".

Once the limo was in the parking lot of the arena Hunter leant across and kissed Stephanie quickly on the cheek, "thank you for this, I wasn't really in any state to drive here by myself, are you staying here tonight?"

Stephanie nodded, "yeah, I'm hoping to get a hotel room at the Marriott."

Hunter had an idea, "why don't you stay in my room tonight? I have one already booked by Ric and it would be my pleasure to spend the night with you and it could be my way of saying thank you."

She sighed, "I don't know Hunter, if my Dad finds out or if Ric or Bischoff find out then I'm . . ."

Hunter put his finger to her lips, "shush, don't worry about what they think, I'd really enjoy the pleasure of your company though, if you'll do me the honour of course."

Stephanie nodded, "alright then, I'll see you later."

He nodded, "thank you, I'll see you later." And he exited the limo.

Once Hunter entered his locker room with a smile on his face Ric was onto him, "where the hell have you been? Why didn't you catch the flight? Why weren't you answering your phone?"

Hunter sat back in the couch, "it was a mistake that I missed the flight, I didn't want to answer my phone and I'm here now so why worry?"

"Jeez Hunter where were you? You certainly weren't in your room."

Hunter shook his head, "it doesn't matter Ric; I was somewhere which just happens to be none of your business alright?"

Ric shook his head, "no it's not, when you decide to skip flights and turn up here late leaving me with Bischoff breathing down my neck then it is my business. Ever since you hooked up with Stephanie yesterday you have been acting really weird, it's her fault."

Hunter shook his head violently, "no it's not, don't you dare blame her."

"Then where were you Hunter."

Hunter sighed, "fine, I stayed with Stephanie and no before you ask it's none of your business what happened between us, it's between me and her. Now let's get ready for tonight."

Ric left it at that for the time being knowing he wouldn't get any further with Hunter right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter and Ric were sat on the couch watching Randy get ready for his match later in the evening with Maven and they were discussing the match with Goldberg for Unforgiven, "so Champ what do you think will happen in the lead up to Unforgiven?"

Hunter shrugged, "no idea, I'm going to beat him though."

Ric and Randy both nodded then Ric said, "so what do you think Steph will say about you calling her Champion a 'Paper Champion'?"

Hunter sighed, "don't you ever give in? I thought you'd at least be happy for me that I have something else in my life, it isn't romantic but she is an awesome person and an awesome friend so can't you just leave it be?"

Ric shook his head, "she is the boss of the opposing show and with your fraternizing with her so if Bischoff finds out we will all be put under suspicion of jumping and he'll make our lives hell, do you want that?"

Hunter shook his head, "of course not, but quite frankly I don't give a damn what Eric thinks, it is my life and I'll do whatever I want and be friends with whoever I want and if that includes Stephanie then tough titty to him, the same goes for you two aswell. If you don't like it you know where the door is".

Ric and Randy then left for his match so Hunter took the opportunity to pack his stuff and head out back to the hotel so he wrote Ric a note saying where he'd gone and he'd see him next week.

At the hotel Stephanie was sat on the bed watching Raw but working at the same time when she heard a key in the slot so she turned her computer off and put it on the desk in the room as Hunter walked in and asked her, "did you have a nice evening?"

Stephanie just turned to him and glared.

Hunter placed his bag on the floor, "I'll take that as a no, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "what's wrong? You want to know what's wrong?"

He just nodded ufrther angering her, "maybe the fact that a guy that I thought was a friend went out onto Raw live tonight and called the Champion of my show a 'Paper Champion', why did you do that?"

Hunter sighed, "it was for effect, people are supposed to hate me so what better way for them to hate me than to take a dig at the opposing champion that they all love? I didn't mean it at all, Kurt's a great athlete and he is really brave and I respect him."

Stephanie nodded, "alright then, you're forgiven."

He smiled and flopped down on the second bed in the room, "why thank you Princess, I'm so glad I'm forgiven. So what's happening on Raw?"

"Shane's fighting Jericho at the moment."

Hunter nodded, "well come and join me then and we can watch the end together."

Stephanie nodded and joined him on his bed and they watched the end of Raw together.

It was now 3am and Hunter hadn't slept a wink as he couldn't stop thinking about Ric and whether he was right about being friends with Stephanie was wrong but he was also thinking about how much fun he had had with Stephanie over the past two days and how he hadn't had that much fun in ages so he was watching her sleep while lost in his own world.

Stephanie could feel eyes on her and it was kind of disturbing so she opened her eyes and saw Hunter wide awake staring at her, "what wrong Hunter? Can't sleep?"

Hunter jolted out of where he was at the sound of Stephanie's voice, "yup, there are a lot of things running through my mind right now and I just can't sleep. You look very peaceful and angelic when you sleep, I'd forgotten how much so."

She blushed, "why thank you, you should get some sleep though, you look like you could do with it."

He nodded, "I've tried but it's not happening for me tonight."

Stephanie moved over a bit in her bed and opened up the one side of the covers, "come here then, maybe you'll go to sleep with a nice calming influence like me next to you."

Hunter smiled, "I can hope, thanks."

He got up and climbed into Stephanie's bed while she snuggled up next to him.

On Tuesday they went their separate ways as she had to go and prepare for Smackdown on Thursday night and he went home to rest for a couple of days but they were still in contact over the phone.

On Thursday Stephanie had been working non stop when there was a knock at the door and in walked a delivery man with a gorgeous bunch of flowers, "I'm looking for a Stephanie McMahon."

She nodded, "that'd be me."

The delivery guy moved closer with the flowers and placed them on her desk, "these flowers are for you so if you'd like to sign here for them I can be on my way and let you get back to work."

Stephanie smiled and nodded, "thank you." She signed the paper and he left.

Once the delivery guy had left shee got the card out of the flowers and opened it to read:

_Dear Stephanie,_

_Thank you for this week it has been really nice and I have enjoyed myself immensely, more so than in a long time, I hope you've enjoyed yourself to. I just wanted to send you these flowers and cheer you up and to ask if you'd like to go out to dinner with me soon._

_Best wishes_

_Hunter_

Stephanie sat back in her chair with the card in her hand thinking, 'why did I lie to him again? I've missed out on all of this.'

She then picked up her phone and dialed his number and after three rings he picked up, "what's up Princess?"

Stephanie smiled, "how did you know it was me?"

"I was using Caller id to screen my calls as I don't want to talk to Ric, so what can I do for you?"

She started playing with the card in her hand, "I just called to say thank you for the flowers, they're gorgeous, but you didn't have to do that."

He smiled, "I'm glad you liked them, so will you go out to dinner with me then?"

Sh chuckled, "who's impatient now? I will go out to dinner with you though, even if you can be a bit impatient sometimes. When is best for you?"

He sat back on the couch, "how about say Saturday night at 8?"

"Sure, that sounds good to me, will you pick me up or will we meet at the restaurant?"

"I'll pick you up of course, as the gentleman does."

"Sounds good to me. I've got to go and get back to work now, I'll see you Saturday."

"Of course Princess, give them hell tonight."

"Bye Hunter."

"Bye Steph."

Once Stephanie had hung up the phone she realized what she'd just done 'oh my God, I've just made dinner plans with my ex husband who I didn't speak civilly to for 18 months. What have I done?'


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday quickly came around for them both and they both spent the day getting ready.

It was 7:30 and Stephanie was stood in front of the mirror looking at herself when her phone rang, "hello Stephanie McMahon speaking, how can I help?"

It was Linda her Mom on the phone, "hi Mom, how are you doing?"

Linda replied, "I'm doing well thanks, yourself?"

"That's good. I'm good thanks just getting ready to go out actually"

Linda was intrigued by the news, "are you really? Where are you going?"

Not wanting to tell her mom the truth she simply said, "yeah I am going out to dinner with a gentleman friend."

"It's nice that you are dating again."

"No it isn't romantic, I don't think, we are just friends."

"Steph you really should start dating again, you don't want to end up old and alone."

"Hey leave me alone, it's not my fault I'm picky about my men. Anyway I should go and finish getting ready so I'm ready for when he picks me up."

Linda laughed, "and she says it isn't romantic, I don't believe you. You like him don't you?"

Stephanie sighed, "Mom leave off will you? It's way too complicated to be anything but friendly anyway. I'm going now, I'll pop in and see you tomorrow if Dad won't be there."

"Alright I'll leave you alone to get ready but your Dad is away for the weekend working so I have the house to myself. It would be really nice to see you though."

"I'll come over sometime tomorrow depending on what happens tonight. As in what time I get to bed nothing else, I know how your mind works."

Linda laughed, "you know me well. Have fun and be careful and I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Mom."

Stephanie hung up and went back over to the mirror.

As Stephanie was stood in front of the mirror and checking that everything was alright the conversation she had had with her Mom was playing in her head, 'if I don't like him then why am I going to so much trouble and am so nervous?' she didn't know what was going on so she decided to just block it all out and she went downstairs to watch some tv and to wait for him.

Meanwhile at Hunter's house he was in front of the mirror trying to make his tie perfect when his phone rang and figuring it was Stephanie calling it off he picked up, "yep, what's up?"

It was Ric on the phone, "Hunter it's me Ric."

Hunter sighed, "what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the casino with me and Randy tonight and pick up some women seeing as you and Steph are 'just friends'?"

"Sorry Ric I can't, I have dinner plans tonight."

Ric nudged Randy who was sat next to him, "dinner plans huh? With whom, a female?"

Hunter laughed, "yes with a female and talking of dinner plans I am due to pick her up in twenty minutes so if you'll excuse me Ric I have to go, I'll see you Monday."

Ric laughed, "I see you're not letting the re-arrival of Stephanie into your life affect your dating, good on you. I won't call you tomorrow in case you are still entertaining so I'll see you Monday, bye"

"Bye Ric."

Hunter hung up and rolled his eyes 'why does everything have to be about sex? Urrghh'. He then ran downstairs and grabbed his keys and left for Stephanie's house.

Once he pulled up at her house he turned his engine off and took a deep breath before he got out of the car. As he reached the front door he rang the doorbell and Stephanie opened the door, "hey, you're on time."

Hunter laughed, "of course, I can't keep the lady waiting now can I?"

"I'll just grab my bag and we'll be on our way."

Stephanie turned around to get it and as she did Hunter got a really good look at what she was wearing, it was a black strappy dress which went down to her ankles but had a split right up to her thigh and clung to her in all the right places and her hair was pulled back in a twist with a few wisps of hair framing her face. As Stephanie returned to the door she saw Hunter just staring at her so she waved her hand in front of his face, "anyone in there? Earth to Mars."

Hunter snapped out of his trance, "huh?"

She just laughed at him, "let's go."

The two of them headed to his car.

Once they reached the restaurant and were seated Hunter said, "what were you laughing at me earlier for?"

Stephanie smiled, "you were on a different planet and it was just funny the way you came back down to Earth."

He pouted playfully, "laughing at me is mean, I was only thinking."

She couldn't help but laugh, "thinking? That's new for you isn't it?"

Hunter couldn't help but laugh as well, "I was actually thinking how beautiful you looked tonight actually."

She blushed, "um thanks, I think."

Just then the waiter came up to them to take their order as he did Hunter said to him, "excuse me, do you think this woman is beautiful?"

Stephanie went bright red and hissed, "Hunter, shut up."

Hunter shook his head and persisted, "honestly what do you think of her?"

The waiter looked at Stephanie and said, "I think she is truly gorgeous, you are one lucky man to be dating her."

Hunter smiled at him and said, "thank you."

They both gave the waiter their orders.

Once the waiter had gone Stephanie leant across the table and smacked Hunter on the chest, "you idiot, what did you do that for?"

Hunter laughed, "it was funny, especially seeing your face when he said you were truly gorgeous, he's got good taste."

She glared at him, "he thinks we're dating you dipstick."

Hunter shrugged, "would that be so bad?"

He then realized what he had said and quickly changed the subject.

They ate their dinner while making general small talk, they had both realized what Hunter had said and they both didn't want to think about it so they talked about anything but what he had said. As soon as they had finished their dinner Hunter paid the bill and then drove Stephanie home.

Once they were at her house she thanked him for a wonderful evening and he said he would walk her to her door to make sure she got in safe and sound so they both got out of the car and walked towards her door. As they got to her door Stephanie put her key in and opened the door and she turned back to Hunter, "thanks again for a wonderful evening, I really enjoyed myself. We should do it again sometime."

Hunter nodded and smiled, "we definitely should as I enjoyed myself to."

Stephanie smiled at him, "you've got to promise me that next time you won't embarrass me so much though."

He laughed, "I promise, Scouts honour."

For a minute they just looked at each other and at the same time they both leant in for a goodnight kiss but they somehow managed to kiss on the lips, a long lingering kiss, something more than a goodnight kiss.

When they pulled away Stephanie panicked, "I've got to go, I'll call you, night."

She walked in not letting Hunter say another word and shut the door.

Once she shut the door she threw her bag on the table and sank into the couch thinking 'what did I just do? I must be crazy, that was my ex husband I kissed'.

Meanwhile outside Hunter was just staring at the door and thinking 'oh boy, I can't believe I just did that. That's Stephanie, my ex wife Stephanie, the woman that lied to me about being pregnant, but I liked it. Damn I'm in trouble'.


	6. Chapter 6

I have been made aware that this chapter still isn't showing up so I have deleted it and am re-posting in the hopes it will now show up.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning Stephanie got up pretty early seeing as she had not slept a wink all night long because she kept thinking about Hunter and every time she closed her eyes she saw him there and kept picturing the kiss so she eventually gave up on sleep and watched TV for a while until she decided to get ready to go and see her Mom.<p>

By the time Stephanie was showered and dressed and she had eaten and driven to her Mom's house it was 10am when she arrived so she let herself in, "Mom, are you here?"

Linda appeared from the kitchen in her dressing gown, "morning Stephanie, I wasn't expecting you so early. You look like death warmed up, come and sit down."

She led Stephanie into the kitchen. Once they were sat in the kitchen and Stephanie had some coffee in front of her Linda said to her, "so what happened last night? You don't look like you've slept at all, he didn't hurt you did he?"

Stephanie smiled weakly, "no he didn't hurt me but I didn't get any sleep whatsoever, I just couldn't sleep after he dropped me off last night."

Linda furrowed her brow, "if he didn't hurt you and you don't like him why couldn't you sleep?"

Stephanie leant back in the chair and sighed, "something happened between us that brought a whole load of things back to me which I had buried long ago."

Linda moved so she was sat next to Stephanie and said, "so this new guy has made you feel something you haven't felt since Hunter and you are scared?"

Stephanie shook her head then nodded, "I don't know Mom, it's hard to explain without going into details."

"Then go into details. Your Dad isn't here, he hasn't been all weekend and he won't be back until tomorrow for certain."

Stephanie sighed, "alright I'll tell you. This new guy isn't exactly new, we've had a thing in the past and then things ended on a sour note and we've kind of got closer again recently and last night fireworks were flying."

Linda sat back in her chair, "so this is an old boyfriend who you've met up with again but when you split last time it wasn't on good terms and I'm assuming you both said this was going to be just a friendship?"

Stephanie nodded, "yeah that's sort of it except we never specified just friendship we just got closer and became friends."

"And then you got even closer last night and the old feelings that you had buried resurfaced?"

Stephanie nodded, "exactly, so what do I do?"

Linda shrugged, "I have no idea Steph. It depends what exactly happened and whether either of you want it to go further now."

Stephanie just put her head in her hands, "why does my life have to be so hard? If only we'd done things properly in the first place then we'd never be in this situation".

Hunter was lying on his sofa when his doorbell rang, he got up from his moping place on the sofa and went to answer it. As he opened the door he saw Ric on the other side, "what are you doing here? I thought you were going to leave me alone today."

Ric pushed his way inside, "well it's obvious you're not entertaining still as you are in your track pants the TV is on and there are no signs of female life here, although you do look awful, what happened?"

Hunter turned the TV off and flopped back down on the couch, "what makes you think anything happened?"

Ric shook his head, "don't give me that crap. Something happened so tell me."

Hunter sighed, "fine, we went out as friends and had fun then we kissed when I took her home at the end of the night."

"And that is bad how exactly? She's hot isn't she?"

Hunter nodded, "utterly gorgeous. This is an old flame though and things ended not so wonderfully between us and I never planned on things getting romantic."

Ric nodded, "so she pushed you into the kiss then?"

Hunter shook his head, Ric continued, "so it was a mutual kiss then? What did she say afterwards?"

"She didn't, she said good night and she'd call me and practically slammed the door in my face."

Ric frowned, "Do you like her like that?"

Hunter got up and walked to the kitchen so Ric followed him, "so Hunter, do you like her romantically?"

Hunter turned slowly around, "I didn't think I did, I don't want to after last time but yes I think I do."

Ric looked at him, "talk to her then, that is your only option. Make the first move and clear the air between the two of you and see where you stand. You never know she may feel the same, even if she doesn't it's not the end of the world as you can still try and salvage a friendship from it."

"I thought you were all about 'women are only useful for sex, no feelings involved' so what's so different now?"

"The difference is that there are feelings involved, you obviously like this woman and you weren't looking for sex you were looking for friendship and things evolved naturally."

Hunter shook his head, "thanks for nothing".

Back at the McMahon house Stephanie and Linda were relaxing and enjoying their afternoon together when an idea hit Linda ,"Steph."

Stephanie looked up, "yes Mom, what's wrong?"

"I don't suppose this guy you were with last night had anything to do with the WWE did he?"

Stephanie gulped down her drink of water, "what makes you say that Mom?"

Linda looked at Stephanie and knew she was right, "I can now see that I am right that it us one of the wrestlers but which one is it Steph?"

Stephanie sat back on the couch, "I don't want to say who he is, things would be very complicated if I did say and I don't need that right now. All I need is some advice as to what I do about the situation I'm in."

"Okay you don't have to tell me but my advice would be that you talked to him and set things out straight with him, tell him how you feel and see what he feels and where you go from there."

"I guess you're right, I'll talk to him soon I promise. Can we just enjoy the rest of our day please?"

Linda nodded and restarted the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

The week passed with no problems for either Hunter or Stephanie but neither of them had had the guts to speak to the other one so neither of them knew how the other felt.

By the time either of them realized it it was Saturday again and they both had nothing to do so they were going to have a lazy day so Hunter went to the gym to do a light workout and Stephanie put in a DVD and started watching a movie. In the middle of Stephanie's movie her phone rang so she got up to answer it, "hello Steph speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi Stephanie, I called to see how you were doing?"

Stephanie smiled and sat back down on the couch, "hi Mum, long time no talk, how's Shane doing?"

"Shane's doing fine thank you although he'd appreciate a call from his own sister now and again, or maybe even a visit."

"Yes yes I know Mum, but I've been very busy with work and trying to keep Dad off my back, which is not easy."

"I know it isn't Steph but just try and remember about him aswell. Anyway I called to see if you'd spoken to this mystery guy yet, you know the wrestler?"

Stephanie laughed, "how can I forget Shane? That's not an easy task, as for the wrestler I haven't spoken to him in a week since the fateful night."

"Steph you really should talk to him, tell him how you feel."

Stephanie nodded, "I know Mum but I don't want to lose his friendship and I also don't want the feeling of rejection again for the millionth time in my life right now."

"Steph you've got to be brave, you've got to take the bull by the horns and tell him how you feel, men are not mind readers, you never know he may feel the same."

Stephanie laughed dryly, "and pigs have started flying."

Linda sighed, "Stephanie Marie McMahon listen to me for a minute will you. Whoever this guy is obviously has a very special place in your heart, which personally I thought Hunter had but I was obviously wrong, and you need to tell him how you feel and stop being so damn stubborn and pig headed, you're too much like your Father sometimes."

"I am NOT like my Father in any way, shape or form, I can't believe you said that to me."

Linda sighed, "Stephanie relax, I'm not saying that being like your Father is a good thing as it's not, this guy has obviously got into your head and your heart and the traits you have got from your Father are preventing you from attempting to be happy, just talk to him will you?"

"If I promise to talk to him by the time the weekend is out will you get off my back?"

"Absolutely."

Stephanie sighed, "I guess by the time this weekend is over I'll have a broken heart."

"Stephanie don't be negative, be positive. Damn I'd better go as your Dad has just walked in, I love you and I'll speak to you soon and good luck with the guy, bye."

"Love you to and take care of yourself Mum."

Linda hung up without saying another word.

Stephanie had gone back to finish her movie when her doorbell rang, "can't anybody leave me in peace this weekend?"

Stephanie got up and went and answered her door to see Trish Stratus on the other side, the two had become close since she'd returned as GM and got closer recently because they'd both had big problems with Vince and Trish was someone Stephanie could talk to who understood her Dad and wouldn't judge her, "Trish what are you doing here?" Stephanie exclaimed while pulling Trish inside

"I've come for a visit, well more specifically I was in the area and we haven't talked for the longest time so I thought we could catch up."

Stephanie nodded, "come and sit down and you can tell me all about Gail Kim and Molly."

Both girls sat down on the sofa and started talking.

Once Trish had told her everything that was going on with her and Stephanie had told Trish everything that was going on with her Dad Trish said, "so got any men in your life that you like?"

Stephanie laughed, "you mean like my brother?"

Trish laughed, "nope, I mean hot sexy men."

Stephanie faked being offended, "so you are saying my brother is not hot and sexy are you? Jeez what a great friend you are." She then burst out laughing.

Trish looked at her and said, "uh no silly, I meant like have you been on any dates recently or have you got a boyfriend and that's why you have been avoiding me?"

"I'm single but there is a whole long, complicated story to that."

Trish put her feet on the table and crossed her arms, "well start talking, I've got all day."

So Stephanie told Trish the whole story about Hunter leaving out names.

Once Stephanie had finished Trish said, "wow, after Hunter I never thought you'd feel like this again, you've really got to tell him how you feel."

Stephanie just rolled her eyes causing Trish to say, "what? What have I said?"

"Well for starters you sound like my Mother, she keeps telling me to tell him how I feel but also why does everyone say that they never thought I'd feel like this again after Hunter?"

"Because you absolutely adored Hunter, he was your world and I didn't think you'd get that close to anyone again."

Stephanie sighed, "that is a whole side that you have no idea about."

Trish was shocked, "what do you mean Steph? How is that a 'whole side that I have no idea about'?"

Stephanie frowned, "I kind of didn't tell you the whole truth, but nobody else knows and he doesn't know how I feel and I don't want it being spread around."

Trish zipped her lips, "I won't tell a soul, you obviously need to talk about it so talk."

"Um the guy that all this is about is kind of related to my past in a huge way, when I say huge I mean like a big huge humongous influence."

Trish's mouth hit the floor, "oh my God, it's not Kurt is it?"

Stephanie shook her head, then it hit Trish who said, "damn Steph you're in it up to your eyeballs aren't you? That does explain Hunters mood this week though, talk to him please."

"So you don't think I'm stupid to feel like this about Hunter again?"

Trish shook her head, "you never got over him and vice versa so I'm not surprised."

Stephanie got up and grabbed her keys off the table, "I'll be back later, there is a man I need to see." Stephanie then left for Hunters house.

Hunter had just got out of the gym when the door went, he'd had a light but very slow work out, and so with a towel wrapped around his neck and a bottle of water in his hand he opened the door. As Hunter opened the door he saw Stephanie on the other side and immediately dropped his water, "oh my God, what are you doing here?".


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie smiled at Hunter, "we need to talk."

Hunter nodded and opened the door slightly wider for Stephanie to enable her to get inside as he did Stephanie bent down and picked up his water, "I believe you dropped this."

He nodded and took the bottle from her, "thanks, come in".

Once they were both inside Stephanie sat down on the couch while Hunter paced the room, "Stephanie I'm really sorry about last week, I should never have kissed you like I did and now it has messed up everything, can you forgive me please?"

She sighed, "you weren't the only person involved in the kiss you know, I kissed you back to so why should I be the one forgiving you? Shouldn't you be forgiving me?"

He shook his head, "I feel responsible for it, you're vulnerable and I took advantage of that which was horrible of me to do so."

She stood up, "vulnerable? You think I'm vulnerable? How can you even say that about me? I'm not vulnerable and I have never been vulnerable."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "you're going through so much crap with your Father you are vulnerable in my opinion, anybody is likely to take advantage of your vulnerability at this moment in time."

"I can't believe you are talking to me like this, I thought you were my friend. I came here today to talk to you and tell you something but I'm not going to bother now."

She then spun around and headed for the door.

Hunter watched her walk away from him and he decided he could not let her go like that so he chased after her, as Stephanie reached the door and turned the handle to open it he put his hand on the door to stop her opening it, "get off will you, just let me leave."

Stephanie turned to him then showing him for the first time the tears that were pouring down her face, Hunter put his hand out to touch her face and Stephanie pulled back, "just let go of the door and leave me alone."

He shook his head, "no, you said you came here to tell me something so tell me and I won't let you leave until you do."

She just leant back on the door and slid down it with tears still pouring from her eyes, Hunter just watched her slide down the door, once she reached the floor he sat down next to her and just pulled her into his arms holding her close and letting her cry.

After a while with them just sat together like that on the floor Stephanie stopped crying, once she did she looked up at his face and said, "thank you, I'm sorry for that."

Hunter just shook his head, "you're welcome, I'm not sure why you are apologizing though."

She shrugged, "nor me, I needed that cry though. Everything that has happened for the last forever how long has caught up to me and I finally released it all."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad I could help although I feel responsible for starting it off."

She instinctively snuggled closer to him and said,"don't be, I guess you were right about me being vulnerable though but only with people that I am close to. I always have a hard exterior for work and people I don't know."

He nodded, "I know you do Princess, that is what is so amazing about you. No matter how vulnerable you feel inside you always put on a brave outside so people don't take advantage of you."

After a few more minutes Hunter said, "so what did you want to tell me?"

Stephanie looked at him quizzically then she remembered, "oh that, it's not important."

"Aww go on, please tell me. I don't care how unimportant you think it is, I want to know."

She laughed at his almost childlike pleas, "okay, I'm not sure how to explain this and it may come out wrong but I'll try."

Hunter just nodded and allowed her to continue, "when we split up I was still very much in love with you, I'd never stopped loving you, then we signed the Divorce papers, damn that was a hard day but I was still in love with you. Only seeing you once a month I managed to suppress all the feelings I had for you so they were at the back of my mind but I never dated and I never felt anything for anybody but you and then Summerslam this year happened and you were really sweet and kind to me and we got closer again and so the feelings returned. Last week with the dinner and the fun and games and then finally with the kiss the feelings that I had buried so deep inside of me came back and hit me like an 18 wheeler truck and I ran from them."

Stephanie took a minute to regain her composure and to let it sink in for Hunter.

After a moment he said, "so what exactly are you trying to tell me Steph?"

She sighed, "Hunter what I'm trying to say in my long and complicated way is, I love you Hunter, I always have and I always will."

Hunter's only response was to lean forward and kiss her softly on the lips.

When they pulled apart Stephanie looked at him, "what was that for?"

He smiled at her, "I love you too."

He pulled her close again and kissed her with all of his might.


	9. Chapter 9

When they pulled apart Hunter stood up and grabbed Stephanie by the hand, "come here."

So she stood up and let him pull her along to the couch.

Once they reached the couch he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, "this is the way it should be."

She looked at him quizzically so he continued, "me with you in my arms, I missed this."

She smiled and nodded, "I missed this to, I missed you also."

She lay her head on his shoulder feeling the warmth of being in his embrace and relaxed.

After a while Stephanie looked at her watch and realized she had been with Hunter for over 2 hours and Trish was still all alone at her house, "oh no."

He looked at her oddly, "what? What's wrong? Do you regret this?"

She violently shook her head as she got up, "no I don't but I left Trish at my house. I told her that I was just going to see someone and I've been more than two hours, I should get back before she sends out a search party for me."

He got up and walked her over to the door, "okay I'll let you go but on one condition."

"I haven't got time for conditions Hunter, hurry up."

"On the condition that I get to see you again soon."

She couldn't help but smile, "of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I really should get going, I'll call you."

Stephanie gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left.

When Stephanie left Hunter his phone rang, "hello, what can I do for you?"

"H, it's Naitch. What's the deal with you and women at the moment."

Hunter shook his head fed up with how obsessed with women Ric was, "um why?"

"Well I've got a couple of beauties lined up for tomorrow if you're interested. I know recently you've had ladies of your own so I wondered if you were interested in these?"

"Actually Ric I'm not, I'm quite happy the way I am at the moment and anyway I don't think my lady friend would like me fraternizing with other women just now."

"Lady friend huh? How long's this been going on for?"

"It doesn't matter how long it has been going on for, all that matters is I'm not interested in these ladies as you call them."

Ric frowned, "fine, your loss. I'll see you Monday for Raw."

"Yeah I'll be there, bye."

Hunter hung up on Ric before saying, "jeez why does my mentor have to be so nosy?"

Meanwhile back at Stephanie's house Trish had been making herself useful by cooking some dinner figuring that Stephanie would return home at some point and they could eat and talk some more.

When Stephanie got home and walked up the steps to the door with the chocolates, movie and popcorn for the evening in her arms she took a deep breath before opening the door knowing that if Trish was still there she'd have a lot of questions to answer.

As Stephanie opened the door she smelt the food that Trish was cooking, "Trish are you still here?"

Trish called back, "yeah I'm in the kitchen."

So Stephanie walked to the kitchen, once she was there and she saw what Trish was doing she said, "you didn't have to cook, I was going to do that when I got back with this stuff *gesturing to the food and movie in her arms*. Sorry it took me so long though, I couldn't make up my mind."

Trish laughed at Stephanie's feeble attempt to cover where she had been, "don't worry about taking so long, two and a half hours isn't long at all to pick a movie and get some food. . . Steph if you think I believe you then you've got another thing coming. I expect a full report when we eat dinner. As for me cooking dinner it's nothing, I had to do something to occupy the time."

Stephanie smiled at Trish and went over and hugged her, Trish was confused, "what was that for?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything."

Trish shrugged her shoulders, "it was nothing, I expect you'd do the same for me also."

Stephanie nodded her head and Trish went back to making the dinner.

Once the dinner was done and it was served up Stephanie and Trish made their way into the living room to eat the dinner off of their laps in front of the TV, once they were settled Trish turned slightly towards Stephanie and said, "so, what happened? You've been really quiet since you came back and you arrived with girly night in material, normally stuff reserved for after you've been dumped."

Stephanie thought for a minute and continued to eat her dinner, "you're a good cook Trish, I should get you round more often."

Trish shook her head, "I'm not giving up so just spill."

"Alright, I went to see Hunter."

"And?"

Stephanie laughed, "impatient much? Anyway I went round there and we ended up having a huge argument."

"Oh no, he doesn't feel the same towards you? I could have sworn he did."

Stephanie shook her head, "no we had an argument before I even told him how I felt. He called me vulnerable and I kind of flew off the deep end at him."

"What do you mean he called you vulnerable, what happened exactly?"

Stephanie took a sip of her water, "he started off as soon as I was inside by apologizing for the kiss and asking me to forgive him I said I didn't need to as I kissed him back and he said I was vulnerable and he should never have kissed me."

Trish leant back on the couch, "ah I see, he was trying to deny his feelings towards you because he didn't know if you felt the same towards him, so what happened next?"

"Next I blew up and told him that he wasn't much of a friend to say that basically and I went to walk out but he wouldn't let me and I ended up sat on the floor leaning against his front door in his arms crying."

"He didn't hit you did he?"

Stephanie laughed at the absurdity of it, "Hunter hit me? Yeah right. No actually everything that has happened caught up with me, all the stuff I bottled up inside and didn't show any emotions over and they all spilled out then."

"So what happened once you stopped crying?"

"I had kind of told him I went to tell him something and that's why he wouldn't let me leave and he practically begged me to tell him so I told him I still loved him and he kissed me."

"Awww he didn't?"

Stephanie nodded, "he did, and he told me he loves me too. That's kind of why I took so long as we went and sat on the couch for a while, just us together and I forgot about he time and you being here, as soon as I remembered though I came straight back."

Trish laughed, "you left that hunk, the love of your life to come back here to me?"

Stephanie nodded, "absolutely, you're like my best friend and I felt bad leaving you all alone so I came back. I'm going to call him later in the week though and we're going to meet up."

Trish nodded, "alright then. So we're going to have a girly night in just the two of us?"

Stephanie s,miled, "absolutely, nothing can beat a girls night in."

Trish couldn't agree with her more so they finished their dinner before settling down to watch a movie together.


	10. Chapter 10

On Sunday morning Stephanie ended up going into Titan Towers to do some work so that it was perfect and her Dad could not have a go at her for being lazy. She was deeply engrossed in her work when there was a knock at her door so she called, "come in."

Linda walked in so Stephanie got up from her chair and went over and hugged her, "what are you doing here Mom?"

"I got a call saying that somebody was in Titan and they weren't sure whether you'd broken in or not so I had to come check it out. I knew it was you because you had locked the door behind you and no one does that."

Stephanie laughed, "well trust me to be conscientious. You don't mind if I continue my work do you? We can still talk."

Linda smiled at her, "of course not, we can have a girly chat while you try and impress your Dad."

"I'm not trying to impress him I just don't want him to shout at me".

Stephanie was continuing her work while having a wonderful conversation with Linda when her phone rang, she didn't bother looking at caller id and just picked it up, "hello, Stephanie McMahon speaking how can I help?"

Hunter was sat on the other end smiling at himself, "hello gorgeous, long time no talk."

Stephanie smiled in spite of herself and sat back in her chair, "hey you, wasn't I supposed to call you?"

"Yes you were but I couldn't wait that long I needed to hear your voice again. How did things go last night with Trish? She wasn't too mad that you were gone so long was she?"

"Awww you're too sweet sometimes. Last night was great, we just had a quiet night in just the two of us and she had actually cooked dinner for me by the time I got home over two hours later."

Hunter laughed, "you've got her well trained there. What did you do last night? Talk about me much?"

It was Stephanie's turn to laugh, "your ears burning were they?"

"Yes they were actually, so did you?"

"Yes we talked about you, she wanted to know everything so I told her, she is like my best friend you know."

"I know Steph, I know. Trish has helped you through some tough times and she's always been there for you even at your lowest points. Before you ask I overheard her talking a couple of times and she wasn't blabbing to anyone."

"Well as long as she wasn't blabbing to anyone it doesn't matter. Anyhow I really should get back to my work and to talking to my Mom who is sat with me. I'll call you either later tonight or tomorrow, more likely tomorrow as I was going to go home with my Mom and spend some time with her."

"Oh my God your Mom's there?"

Stephanie laughed at him, "don't worry about it, I can handle it. Anyway I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

Stephanie hung up the phone and turned her attention back to her work and her Mom.

Once Stephanie hung up the phone Linda said, "who was that? Whoever it is made you smile and all happy, was that the wrestler guy you were telling me about?"

Stephanie nodded, "yes it was, we talked yesterday when I saw him and things are on track. You could say that we are together in a romantic sense although we haven't managed a date yet."

Linda laughed, "you are together as boyfriend/girlfriend without having a date? That's a new one on me."

"Well with our schedules and the problems we've had you try finding time to date. We are going to have one sometime this week though, that is kind of why he rang."

Linda shook her head, "just don't blow him off without giving him a try first."

Stephanie shook her head, "I've gone through so much to get back to here I am not going to."

Linda nodded, "so who is he"

"I um don't want to say yet. I'll tell you when we've had a chance to discuss things properly between us."

Linda nodded, "your choice, I won't disapprove of him will I?"

Stephanie laughed nervously, "maybe?"

It was now Monday and Hunter was sat with Ric and Randy but every two minutes he'd look at his phone willing it to ring.

Ric saw Hunter looking at his phone and said, "a watched kettle never boils."

Hunter looked up, "huh?"

"Watching your phone won't make it ring any faster; who are you expecting to call anyhow?"

"Just someone, nothing special."

Then Hunter's phone rang and he was quick to answer it, "yo the Game speaking."

Stephanie laughed, "nice answer there Mister Game, how are you?"

Hunter smiled, "I am wonderful thank you, how are you?"

"I'm good, nice to hear your voice again. My Mom wanted me to tell her who you were yesterday."

"You didn't say anything did you?"

"Nope, I told her we needed to talk first then I may tell her."

Hunter nodded, "alright. So how about we got out this week then?"

Stephanie smiled to herself, "really? Like on a date?"

Hunter laughed, "yes, on a date. That is the normal thing to do after all."

"Alright, how about Wednesday?"

"Sure, Wednesday sounds good. Say about 7?"

"Oh no, I can't. My Dad has organized for me to do some stupid thing on Wednesday I forgot, unless you want to come to Birmingham and then maybe stick around for Smackdown Thursday night?"

Hunter laughed, "this is all a plot by you to make me yours for longer . . . sure I'd love to stick around for a couple of days as well as having a date with you. I'll see you Wednesday then."

"Yeah sure, take care of yourself tonight, bye."

Hunter hung up his phone.

Once Hunter had hung up the phone Ric said, "so who was the woman?"

"What makes you say it was a woman?"

Randy laughed, "unless you've turned gay in the past two days then it was a woman."

Hunter shook his head, "fine, it is my girlfriend and we were arranging a date for Wednesday, happy now?"

Ric nodded, "yes thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

It was Wednesday and Stephanie was tied up all day with work and promotion with different companies that Vince had organized for her. During the middle of the day her phone rang and she looked at the caller id and saw Hunter's name, "hey Hunter, what can I do for you?"

"I was calling to check that we are still on for tonight and if you wanted me to make a reservation at a restaurant or not?"

"Um yeah as far as things go at the moment we are still on for tonight and if you wouldn't mind making the reservation that would be great as I haven't got time to make one. Could you make it for 7:30 though please?"

"Sure Steph, I'll do all that as long as you're sure you won't be too tired. If you will then we can just have room service or something."

Stephanie's next meeting was due to start any second and the gentleman from the company came out to see her so Stephanie put her hand up to him to tell him she'd be a minute and she said to Hunter, "I'll be fine I promise, I just need a little bit more time as I'm so busy so I can freshen up. Anyway I've got to go my next meeting is due to start now so I'll see you tonight, you could pick me up from my room if you want?"

Hunter laughed, "alright, I'll drop by about 7:30 and I'll make dinner reservations for 8. Take it easy alright and I'll see you later. Bye."

"I will, bye."

Stephanie hung up her phone before she went into her next meeting.

It was 7:30 and Hunter knocked on the door of Stephanie's hotel room. When she opened the door she was wearing a short sleeveless red dress and her hair was left loose around her shoulders, "wow Steph you look gorgeous."

Stephanie smiled at Hunter, "thank you, now let me grab my bag and we'll get going."

She turned around and got her bag from her room and shut the door carefully behind her.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet but comfortable they just made general small talk for a minute until they arrived at the restaurant.

Once they arrived at the restaurant and were seated by the Maitre De they started talking about their weeks and Stephanie had a look around the restaurant until her eyes fell on a familiar figure sat across the room from them and she went very pale.

Seeing Stephanie go pale Hunter said, "Steph are you okay? You've gone really pale."

She looked back at Hunter, "we've got a problem; we are not alone in this restaurant tonight. Over on the other side of the restaurant is my Mother. I had no idea she was going to be here in Birmingham today let alone eating out tonight."

Hunter looked around and his eyes fell on Linda but at the same time Linda looked around and she laid her eyes on Hunter and for a moment their eyes locked until Hunter looked back at Stephanie, "we have a problem. Your Mom just noticed me and she looked right at me."

Stephanie sat back in her chair and looked slyly over to where her Mom had been sat, "oh no, she's coming over."

It seemed like forever until Linda reached them and the whole time Stephanie's heart was pounding so hard inside her chest she thought it was going to escape, when Linda reached them she just looked at Hunter and said, "hi Hunter, I'm sorry to bother you as you are obviously here on a date." She then took a quick look at Stephanie but Stephanie had her head down looking at the menu so Linda continued, "I am here on a business dinner and the company I'm meeting are really interested in meeting one of the wrestlers and basically seeing what sort of person you are, would you mind?"

Hunter looked over at Stephanie to gauge her reaction but she wasn't looking at him so he said, "um, okay Linda I'll do it for you." He then turned his attention to Stephanie, "if you don't mind of course."

Stephanie knew she wouldn't be able to get away with hiding herself for the rest of the evening so she said, "sure that's fine with me. Mom just don't keep him away too long alright?" Stephanie then laughed shyly.

Hearing someone calling her 'Mom' Linda looked at her in surprise and said ,"Stephanie, what are you doing here?"

Stephanie took a deep breath and said, "I'm here on a date. Hunter kindly offered to come to Birmingham so we could meet up seeing as Dad forced all this work on me today."

Linda shook her head, "now isn't the time for this but Hunter if you'd just come over for five minutes you can then get back to your date."

Hunter then went to meet the client with Linda leaving Stephanie to sit alone and panic over her Mom's reaction.

Once Hunter had come back to the table and they had ordered their dinner they ate it quietly and quickly made a retreat to the hotel.

Once they reached the hotel and were in Stephanie's room she said, "oh boy, that wasn't how I expected the evening to go."

Hunter flopped down on the bed while she was searching through her suitcase, "neither did I Steph, never in my wildest dreams did I expect to be out on a date with you and to meet your Mom. At least it wasn't your Dad."

She turned around with her night clothes in her hand and said, "really? The look on Mom's face was certainly one that means that we are going to have a huge argument when she decides to confront me about tonight. I'm going to change into something more comfortable a minute I'll be back soon."

She went into the bathroom and shut the door giving herself a minute to just breathe.

While Stephanie was in the bathroom Hunter took his shoes, tie and jacket off and turned the TV on and put it on some nondescript programme.

When she returned from the bathroom in a pair of low slung pyjama bottoms and a tank top she said, "I'm sorry about that, I just needed to clear my head for a minute."

"Don't worry about it Steph. Come here and let's enjoy the rest of the evening."

They both lay down on the bed and cuddled up close together and watched some TV.

About half an hour after Stephanie and Hunter had got back to the hotel there was a knock at the door and Stephanie got up to answer it and saw her Mom on the other side, "Mom, I'm guessing you want to talk so come in."

Linda walked into the room and as soon as Hunter saw her he went to get up and leave but she said, "don't leave on my account Hunter, this might as well include you to."

So Hunter sat back down on the bed and Stephanie sat next to him so he put a gentle arm around her waist.

After a minute Linda said, "seeing the two of you together tonight was a shock to the system, I never thought I'd see that again and when you said that you were on a date everything clicked into place and I panicked, I'm sorry. Can you just tell me what is going on between the two of you please?"

Stephanie proceeded to tell Linda everything that had happened between them, once she had finished Linda said, "so this is not a small decision the two of you have made then?"

Hunter shook his head, "Linda I never stopped loving Steph and when things got so good between us we both backed off and thought for a while and then we decided this is what we wanted so we are just taking it slow, nothing heavy."

Linda nodded, "okay then, you have my blessing and I promise I will not tell your Dad just be careful okay?"

Stephanie got up and hugged her Mom, "thank you, I was so worried at what you would say."

Linda hugged her back, "I'll leave you two to it. Enjoy the rest of the evening and be careful."

Linda then left the room leaving them alone again.

After Linda had left the room Stephanie went back over to the bed to where Hunter was now lying and she lay herself over the top of him and leant her chin on her hands which were on his chest, "that went well."

Hunter lifted his head slightly to look at her, "it did didn't it? I thought she was going to be a lot madder than she was."

"She was the one pushing me to talk to you and tell you how I felt so I think she thought that she really had no right to be mad about it, not that I'm complaining though."

Stephanie leant up and kissed him on the lips.

When she pulled away he said, "mmmm, that was nice. I should get going though."

He went to move her but she gave him the puppy dog face and said, "please stay. I'd rather go to sleep next to you and wake up next to you than go to sleep in a cold bed all by myself."

Hunter laughed, "if I said I'd stay would I get more kisses?"

She nodded and Hunter laughed as that made up his mind for him, "I'll stay then."

Hearing him say he would say Stephanie kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie woke up early Thursday morning and immediately remembered where she was and who she was with and smiled, she then closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

At 8 o'clock the phone rang and it was her wake up call so she told them thank you and put the phone down, once she had put the phone down she went to get out of bed and to go and have a shower when Hunter put his arms around her waist and pulled her back on the bed, "what do you think you are doing Hunter? I have to get up and get ready for work."

Hunter smiled at her, "I didn't get a good morning kiss so you don't leave this bed until I get one."

She laughed and looked at him incredulously, "are you for real?"

He nodded.

"Fine then." She leant over and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, "can I go shower now?"

He nodded, "I'll go to my room and have a shower and get changed and I'll meet you for breakfast in say half an hour?"

"Alright then, I'll see you then"

She then got up out of bed and went to have her shower.

Half an hour later they were sat downstairs eating breakfast together and having a laugh when Stephanie said, "so when are you going home?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking of staying today to watch Smackdown and then we can maybe travel home together whenever, by 'accident' of course."

She laughed, "of course it would be by 'accident' but I'd absolutely love it if you'd stay today too, I'd be a happy lady."

He smiled at her, "I like happy ladies."

They went back to eating their beakfast and enjoying each others company.

Stephanie and Hunter were hanging out together all day until she had to go to the show.

They had just come back from having a walk when they bumped into Kurt in the lobby of the hotel so Hunter tried to hide behind a plant so Kurt didn't see him as he was coming over to Stephanie, "hey Steph, how are you doing?"

She smiled at Kurt, "hey Kurt, I'm good thanks yourself? Are you looking forward to the show tonight?"

"I'm good thanks and yeah I'm looking forward to the show as I'm going to kick Brock's butt."

She laughed, "I'm glad to hear it. Anyway I should go and get ready and get to the arena. I'll see you later Kurt."

"Yeah you go and enjoy some more time with Hunter."

Stephanie's mouth dropped to the floor, Kurt smiled at her, "yes I saw him, he's hiding behind the plant by there *pointing at the plant* you can come out now Hunter."

Hunter sheepishly came out from behind the plant, "hey Kurt."

Stephanie was trying to gauge Kurt's reaction but she couldn't so she asked, "how much do you know Kurt?"

Kurt smiled, "it's obvious but you don't need to explain yourself to me, just take care of her Hunter."

Hunter nodded, "I will thanks man."

Hunter and Stephanie left for her hotel room.

Once they got back to the hotel room Stephanie had to grab her things and dash off to the arena so she told Hunter to watch the show and she'd catch him later.

The show was going fine for Stephanie until she had to go out to the ring with her Father and he told her she had to wrestle Brock or quit as General Manager so she went back to her office and sat down and thought until there was a knock at the door so she called out, "come in."

In walked Kurt, "hey Steph, what are you going to do now?"

She sighed, "I don't know Kurt, he'll kill me."

Kurt laughed, "to put it mildly yes, you shouldn't quit though. I've got your back tonight though, if he tries anything I'll save you okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "thanks Kurt, I should really get ready though."

He nodded and left her office allowing her to get ready.

Hunter was sat back in Stephanie's hotel room watching the show when Vince called Stephanie out and she came out in her wrestling gear and he knew she was going through with the match so he moved to the edge of the bed to watch it.

He was watching the match and he watched Brock throw Stephanie into the guardrail and then sit down by her and put her head on his leg and Hunter's heart was racing and then when Brock threw the steps at Stephanie he jumped up off the bed and sighed when they missed her, he was very pleased she got away from him but then when he came back out with her and she was in the F-5 position and he saw he was going to F-5 her into the ring post he screamed at the TV, "put her down you asshole." Even if Brock couldn't hear him ithelped Hunter.

He then watched as Kurt then came and saved her and she ran off so Hunter was pleased but he then kept pacing the room waiting for her to return.

When Stephanie and Kurt arrived back to the hotel Kurt wouldn't let her carry her bags or anything as her back was sore from the guardrail so they walked up to her room together, once she opened the door Hunter was there waiting for her, "are you okay? What happened?"

She laughed, "I'm alright; my back is just a little sore. I wasn't going to let him win and quit, anyway Kurt saved me."

Hunter shook his head and let them both in, "yeah, thanks to Kurt. Thank you man."

Kurt nodded, "you're welcome, just keep an eye on her tonight and make sure she doesn't do anything silly."

Hunter nodded, "of course I won't."

Stephanie sat there dumbfounded, "don't I get a say?"

Both Hunter and Kurt looked at her and said, "no!"

She shook her head when Kurt said, "anyway I've got to go, take care of her, bye."

Hunter nodded, "alright man, thanks for saving her, bye."

Hunter walked Kurt to the door hoping Stephanie would sit down and rest as he did it.

As Hunter was seeing Kurt out of the door one of the phones in the bedroom rang so Stephanie gently leant over and picked it up, "hello, can I help you?"

Ric nearly dropped the phone when he heard Stephanie's voice, "Stephanie, is that you?"

"Uh yes, and you are?"

"It's me Ric, I rang Hunter's phone, is he there?"

She went very pale as Hunter re entered the room and she said to him, "uh Hunter phone, it's Ric."

Hunter took the phone from her and said, "yes Ric, what do you want?"

"I want to know why the hell Stephanie McMahon, your ex wife, is answering your phone."

"It doesn't matter why."

"On the contrary, tell me now."

Hunter sighed, "no, it's none of your business."

"You're a part of Evolution so it makes it my business."

"Fine, I'll tell you Monday, goodbye."

Hunter hung up on Ric not wanting to deal with an argument.

Once he had hung up he turned to Stephanie, "we're in it up to our necks. Ric wants to know everything and I've got no choice but to tell him otherwise he could make things very difficult for us."

He then flopped down on the bed and Stephanie rolled over and lay by the side of him and they went to sleep not wanting to even contemplate where they would go from here.


	13. Chapter 13

After the phone call Thursday night neither Hunter nor Stephanie could relax with them not knowing how Ric would react when he found out the truth about them but they tried to have a nice weekend together all the same.

Monday morning quickly came and Hunter who had been staying with Stephanie for a couple of days to look after her was getting ready to leave for Raw, "Hunter are you sure I shouldn't come with you?"

He shook his head, "Steph we've been through this a thousand times you can't come, how would you possibly explain your presence at the arena? Anyway I really should deal with this on my own, Ric might take it better if I talk to him man to man."

"But I don't want anything to happen to you so close to Unforgiven, it is only 6 days away now and if Ric takes it badly he may beat you up so bad that you won't be able to fight on Sunday."

He sat down on the bed next to Stephanie, "Steph, sweety, he won't beat me up, well not bad enough that I won't be able to fight on Sunday anyway. He loves the title more than I do, that is why he is with me. I am far from stupid and I know that he is using me to stay at the top of the business and quite frankly I couldn't care less about this title or what Ric thinks anymore as I've got you."

She smiled, "do you mean that?"

He nodded, "Steph you mean everything to me, I thought you knew that. Anyway I really should get going and the last thing I want is Ric getting upset at me before I even get to tell him what is going on."

She stood up along with him, "alright you go but you've got to promise me you'll call me as soon as Ric knows so that I can either fly down to the hospital to see you or so I can just relax and get some work done."

He laughed, "you are such a drama queen and I love it, I love you but just relax alright and enjoy the show, it's going to be a good one."

She laughed, "I love you too, now get going."

"Yes Miss."

Hunter left the bedroom and headed downstairs to leave and go to the airport to get to Raw.

At Raw Ric was pacing the Evolution locker room while Randy sat there texting his latest conquest, "jeez Ric will you sit down, you'll wear a hole in the carpet and you're making me dizzy and I can't think to write."

Ric flopped into one of the chairs ,"so who is it that you're texting today?"

Randy looked up and smirked, "this hot chick I met last night at a bar, a real stunner she was. Where's Hunter at and why are you so tense?"

Ric sighed, "Hunter, well I have a good idea and I don't like it and I'm tense because Hunter is trying to send me to a premature grave with his antics of late."

"What's he been doing?"

"I don't know for sure, I've got a fair idea but I'm waiting for confirmation from him when he arrives here today."

When Hunter walked in Ric looked over at him, "speak of the devil. Randy give us some time will you please?"

Randy stood up, "whatever, I'm going to get some fresh air".

Randy left the Evolution locker room and as he did Ric said, "so?"

Hunter set his bags down, "so what?"

Ric sighed, "you know what so don't give me that."

Hunter spun around and looked Ric in the eye, "you expect me to just walk in here and spill my guts about my personal life do you? No 'hello' or 'how was your weekend' just walk in and tell you my life story."

Ric nodded, "you made me wait all weekend to find out so why the hell should I make allowances for you? Randy and I have been in the area since yesterday and you turn up a matter of hours before the show. You've got really lax of late Hunter"

"I've got lax? I'm sorry for spending the weekend looking after Stephanie who got choked and thrown into the guardrail by Brock Lesnar last week. I'm sorry I'm not interested in a different woman every night like you and Randy are, you know I happen to have standards."

Ric rolled his eyes, "you were interested in a different woman every night up until Summerslam."

Hunter laughed, "that's what you think, all I did with those women was give them a lift home, end of story. Do you want the truth of where I've been and what I've been doing of late?"

Ric nodded, "you're damn right I do."

"Fine then, the truth is I have been spending a lot of time with Stephanie, so much time in fact that we have got so close again that we are dating again, happy now?"

"You are doing what with that slut?"

Hunter stood up and was infuriated, "she is **not** a slut!"

Randy then suddenly came walking through the door again, "will you two shut up? I can hear you arguing down the other end of the corridor."

Ric and Hunter both turned to Randy and said, "shut up!"

Randy help his hands up, "fine then, if you want Evolution business all over the locker room then it's your choice but I'd just rather it wasn't."

Hunter sighed, "the kid has got a point. Ric I resent what you said about Steph and I don't want to argue with you over it and for it to be spread all over the locker room so let's just end it here okay? It doesn't matter what you say though as you won't change my mind about Stephanie and if you don't like it you know where the door is."

Ric sighed, "fine, I think you're making a huge mistake by seeing her again she will only break your heart all over again but it's your choice but I won't be here to pick up the pieces when it happens."

Hunter shrugged his shoulders, "whatever, I'm going to get some fresh air."

Hunter walked out of the locker room needing the fresh air before he swung for someone.

Once Hunter had left the locker room Randy said, "what is this about Hunter and Stephanie? She's well hot and I'd love a piece of her."

Ric shook his head, "you'd better not say that around Hunter as he's likely to kill you. Hunter and Stephanie are now a couple again."

"No way? I thought they'd been married and divorced and were now in the area of hating each others guts and not talking to one another."

"Yeah me too, well that was until Judgement Day when Stephanie told him to be careful, ever since then he has been really odd and then since Summerslam he and Stephanie have been seeing each other and they are now dating."

"Whoa, Bischoff's going to blow his stack when he finds out."

Ric nodded, "that's why he's not going to find out, right?"

Randy nodded, "right, I don't want my reputation with the ladies being ruined by Hunter."

Meanwhile outside in the parking lot Hunter was dialing a familiar number, "hey gorgeous, how you doing?"

"Hunter, what took you so long?"

He laughed, "jeez Steph, give a guy a break. I told Ric though and he blew his stack as I expected."

"You're still alive which is good, do I need to fly to the hospital to see you?"

"No you don't, Randy came back just in the nick of time before I started kicking some Nature Boy butt."

She was surprised as she knew how close Hunter and Ric were so she said, "oh?"

"Yeah I wanted to kick Ric's butt. He kind of flew off the deep end when I told him about us and we were having this huge argument but it's all over and done with now and I've put him in his place and told him to back off."

"So where does that leave us now?"

"Back to where we were before he phoned just with one or two more people knowing about us. I should get going and put my plan for tonight in action, I'll see you when I get home tomorrow?"

Stephanie smiled at how he wanted to spend so much time with her, "okay I'll see you tomorrow. What is your plan for tonight though?"

He laughed, "there is only one way you'll find out and that is by tuning in. I'll catch you later, bye."

Hunter hung up the phone before she could give him the Spanish inquisition, "now to have a little fun with Goldberg."

He headed off into the arena to put his plan into action.


	14. Chapter 14

When Hunter got back to the Evolution locker room Ric and he did not talk to each other they just ignored each other like the other wasn't there which was making for a very uncomfortable environment for Randy who decided to just get up and walk out of the room for some sanity.

When Randy returned to the locker room the two of them were still not talking so he said, "are you two going to sit there all day ignoring each other or what?"

Hunter shrugged, "he started it by calling my girlfriend a slut."

Ric was angry, "she is a slut, no make that she is a cheap whore who is trying to destroy the competition though the Champion who is weak."

Hunter stood up and walked to Ric who stood up and they were nose to nose so Randy got between them, "will you two stop it? This is hardly a conducive work environment if I am to take out Shawn Michaels and Hunter is to take out Goldberg for good this Sunday. Can't you two just put things behind you and move on? It's only some cheap tart anyway who everybody has had"

Hunter snapped and he turned and grabbed Randy around the neck and slammed him against the wall, "DO NOT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT OR I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WRESTLE AGAIN, GOT ME?"

Randy was having trouble trying to breathe and he didn't want to be too injured for the ladies later on so he just nodded and Hunter put Randy back to the floor again.

Once Hunter had put Randy to the floor he went to walk out but Ric said, "Hunter hold up, we need to present a united front tonight to everyone so stay here and we all go where the others go."

Hunter shrugged, "whatever." He sat back on the couch and just waited.

The rest of the evening went fine, Hunter wasn't happy with Ric and Randy being around him all of the time and he felt that Ric was just watching him to make sure he didn't call Stephanie or anything so he was glad when Austin stopped the two of them going to the ring with him so he could get some peace and quiet.

Hunter walked down to the ring and held a little going away party for Goldberg until he crashed it and power slammed Hunter who just got up and walked to the back once the show as over.

As Hunter reached the back he was greeted by Ric and Randy, "what do you two want?"

Randy said, "we were just wondering if you wanted to join us for a drink, sort of a painkiller for that power slam and a sorry from Ric and me for being mean about Stephanie?"

Hunter shook his head, "sorry guys but I have other plans, I want to get an early night as I have an early flight in the morning."

Ric rolled his eyes, "I knew you wouldn't want to come, scared you'd be tempted by a real woman."

Hunter just pushed past Ric but Ric grabbed his arm, "where do you think you're going Hunter?"

Hunter turned around and shrugged his arm out of Ric's grasp, "I'm going to get my things and I'm heading back to the hotel as I don't want to hang out with a pair of prats like yourselves, I have more self respect. As for your comment about me being tempted well that's a load of crap, why would I want any old cod when I have caviar at home?"

Hunter walked off to grab his stuff and get back to the hotel.

When Hunter arrived back at the hotel he threw his stuff on the bed when his cell phone rang, "yes, what do you want?"

Kurt was slightly puzzled, "um hi Hunter it's Kurt, I was wondering how things were going?"

Hunter sighed, "sorry Kurt I thought you were someone else."

"You've had a fight with Steph have you?"

Hunter laughed, "nope, I've had a fight with dumb and dumber, otherwise known as Ric and Randy."

Kurt burst out laughing, "dumb and dumber? Nice, I like it and I think it'll catch on too. I actually rang to see how Steph was doing? I know if I called her she'd just fob me off and I figured you'd spent time with her recently so you'd tell me straight up so I've got the heads up for Thursday."

"Stephanie is doing fine, I made sure she rested all weekend so she is pretty much back to normal and she won't need any special treatment this week, well apart from the watching out for her that is. I was thinking that maybe you could enlist someone else to help look out for her at Smackdown if you can't watch her, what do you think?"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea at all, I know just the person who will do it aswell, I'll talk to them Thursday and get back to you. Do you want to talk about this Ric and Randy thing?"

Hunter sighed, "thanks on the Steph thing and as for the Ric and Randy thing I wouldn't mind as I need an objective opinion."

"Sure man fire away."

Hunter proceeded to tell Kurt the whole story.

When Hunter had finished telling Kurt everything Kurt said, "well to be honest Hunter it just sounds like they are jealous and insecure now that you have a steady girlfriend and she is the boss of the opposing show. Ignore what they said as I know she's not using you, this is between me and you as Steph'll kill me if she finds out but she was pining for you for the longest time, including the whole time she was out and longer. She just wanted you back and now you're back together you can't give up, you can't let her go because of them."

Hunter nodded, "I wasn't planning on but I just needed to hear that she wasn't using me from someone else, thanks Kurt."

"You're welcome, I'd better go and get some sleep now though as I need to be fresh for Thursday and the Iron Man Match, take care of yourself and don't worry about Steph at Smackdown as I have it covered, bye."

"Good luck Thursday Kurt, break his ankle. Thank you for tonight and everything it has been a great help, bye."

Once Hunter had hung up his phone he put VH1 on as he didn't think he'd get much sleep that night as he had too much on his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Early Tuesday morning Hunter got up and headed to the airport for his flight back to Greenwich, all he wanted was to just see Stephanie again and hold her in his arms so his flight couldn't come soon enough for him.

Meanwhile Stephanie needed a head start on some of her paperwork so she headed into the offices in Stamford early to get it all sorted as she knew Hunter was going to be home soon and she really wanted to find out what happened with Ric.

When Hunter reached Greenwich he went to the florists and got some roses for Stephanie to say thank you and to show her how much he cared for her and he then headed to her place.

When he got to her house there was no answer so he let himself in with her spare key and dumped his bags by the stairs and went to take a look around, he got to her office and looked round and he realised that her briefcase which she kept in her office at home when she wasn't working was not there so he figured she was in Stamford but he could not wait all day to see her so he picked up the flowers and headed to Stamford to see her.

Stephanie was in her office going over some facts and figures with her Mom when Jennifer her Secretary called through and told her that there was a big burly man who looked suspiciously like her ex-husband there wanting to see her and with flowers for her and was she to let him in so she told her to just let him in and she could handle him.

When Stephanie put the phone down Linda said, "who was that Steph?"

"That was Jen, she said that there is someone here who looks like my ex-husband with flowers for me and she is going to let him in."

Linda shook her head, "you two are going to get caught if you're not careful."

Stephanie was about to answer when there was a knock at the door so she just said, "come in."

After getting the go ahead from Stephanie's secretary Hunter knocked on the door and went inside, as he walked inside he saw Linda and Stephanie there, "wow, what a sight. Two beautiful ladies here to greet me, I'm a lucky guy."

Stephanie and Linda both laughed at him and Stephanie got up from her desk and went and hugged him quickly, "what are you doing here Hunter?"

"I couldn't wait until tonight to see you so I came here to see you."

Linda got up from her chair, "I'll leave you two to it but just be careful that your Dad doesn't catch him here Steph or the repercussions could be great."

Stephanie nodded and hugged her Mom, "I will, thanks Mom."

Linda walked out leaving Stephanie and Hunter alone in her office.

Once they were alone he sat down and she sat on the desk in front of him, "so what's the problem? Normally you wouldn't risk coming here to see me so what's up?"

He sighed, "I missed you and I needed to see you."

She rolled her eyes, "I know you much better than that Hunter and I know you're lying so truth time."

Hunter sighed, "alright, I had a huge argument with Ric and Randy yesterday and I needed to see you, happy now?"

"What did you fight over? It wasn't about us was it, well more specifically me?"

He looked at the floor then slowly looked back up, "yes, they've taken the news really really badly and they called you all the names under the sun."

Stephanie sighed, "I'm sorry, if you want to end it I don't mind."

Hunter forcefully grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap, "don't you dare talk like that, I'm not going to let two jealous, bitter, twisted people come between me and you. I've waited too long to get you back to throw it away now. Ric and Randy can go to hell for all I care right now, all I need or want is right here in my arms."

She smiled, "but what about the belt and Goldberg?"

He shrugged, "what about them? For all I care today Goldberg is welcome to the belt, at least then I can take some time for me and not have to do what Eric says have to do or go where Eric says I have to go."

She put her head on his shoulder, "you're not the same man I divorced last year, he would have never given up the belt so easily but you are willing to, I can't believe that you are putting yourself first for once in your life, you deserve it."

Hunter shook his head, "I'm putting **us **first not me or the belt as this is what is most important to me right now."

He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her even closer to him.

Meanwhile at Ric's home in North Carolina he and Randy were plotting, "are you sure we should do this Ric?"

"Of course Randy, it is for the best. Now shut up and let me make this phone call."

Ric picked up the phone and dialed a number, the person on the other end picked up and Ric said, "hi it's Ric Flair, I think there is something you should know and I am the person to tell you."


	16. Chapter 16

The person on the other end of the phone said, "alright Ric what is it that you think I should know?"

"Okay, I thought you should know that Stephanie is seeing Hunter again."

"What do you mean she is 'seeing Hunter again'? Are they like friends again?"

Ric shook his head, "I mean seeing as in seeing, boyfriend and girlfriend seeing and they have been for a couple of weeks."

"She is doing what? How dare she!"

Ric pulled the phone away from his ear, "calm down, I figured I should let you know so you knew before time if anything were to happen."

"Thank you for telling me Ric, all I need to do now is to find a way to deal with this. I'll talk to you later Ric."

"Alright, you can't tell Stephanie or Hunter you got it off of me though."

"You have my word, goodbye."

"Goodbye Vince."

Once Ric had hung up the phone Randy said, "so what did Mr. McMahon say?"

Ric smiled smugly, "oh Vince was much obliging, I don't think we'll have any more problems with Hunter as soon as he puts his plan into action."

Both Randy and Ric laughed as their plan was coming together.

Meanwhile back in Greenwich Hunter was at home making dinner for Stephanie while she finished up at the office when her phone rang so Hunter picked it up not thinking, "hello Stephanie McMahon's phone how can I help you?"

Vince nearly dropped the phone, he was not expecting Hunter to answer, "Hunter is that you?"

"Um yeah, who is this?"

"It's me Vince, Vince McMahon. What are you doing answering Steph's home phone?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and thought to himself 'more like what are you doing calling Steph's home phone after what you've done' but he said instead, "um she gave me her keys as when we cleared everything out she took an old photo album of mine by accident and I wanted it to show my nephew and niece."

"Oh okay then Hunter, have you got it?"

Hunter sighed in relief, "yeah I've got it now and I was just leaving but I picked up the phone in case it was important, was there a reason you called?"

"Um yeah, just ask Steph to call me will you please?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "is it important?"

"No no, I just wanted to catch up with her."

"Uh okay then, I'll tell her you called."

As Hunter put down the phone Stephanie walked I the door, "hey babe, what's with the face? And what is burning."

He realized he'd left the potatoes on, "oh no, the potatoes."

He ran into the kitchen to get them off the stove.

Once that disaster had been averted he turned to her and said, "good evening gorgeous, wonderful lady how was your day?"

She smiled, "it was alright thanks. I had this really hot guy come into my office late this morning which just set my day up wonderfully and then nothing happened until I came home to find said hot guy in my house waiting for me."

He smiled, "I'm glad I made you happy, dinner shouldn't be too long so if you want a bath or shower or to change or to just go and sit in front of the TV go do it and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Thank you, I think I'll go and change into something more comfortable a minute."

Stephanie walked over to Hunter and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to change.

After dinner they were sat in front of the TV when Stephanie said, "I think I will go and have a bath, do you care to join me?"

"Hmm let me think about that, a hot woman invites me to have a bath with her, I think I'd be nuts to turn her down so let's go."

He got up off the couch and headed upstairs dragging her behind him and she couldn't stop laughing at him.

When Hunter and Stephanie were settled comfortably in the bath she said, "why did you look so funny when I came in earlier?"

He had forgotten all about Vince calling, "I haven't got a clue what you mean?"

"You know when you got off the phone?"

"Oh right, yeah well you got a rather odd phone call . . . from your Father."

"My uh Dad called? What for?"

He smiled slightly at the memory, "he wants to 'catch up' with you?"

"He wants to do what? After everything he has done he wants to 'catch up'? Okay if he thinks I'm going to call him he can dream on. Now let's forget about my Father and concentrate on having a wonderful evening together and you can get ready for Sunday."

"Hmm sounds wonderful, as long as it involves you of course."

She laughed, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you all on your lonesome, not before your big match on Sunday at least. Let's shut up about work now and concentrate on us."

He nodded and leant forward and kissed her on the cheek before she turned her head and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, "I hope you aren't planning on making me leaving tonight Steph."

She smiled, "definitely not, now come here."

She pulled him back in for another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now Sunday, the day of Unforgiven and Stephanie was sat in Hunter's hotel room while he got ready to go to the arena, "Hunter do you think Ric will try anything tonight at the pay per view?"

Hunter stopped what he was doing and looked up, "no I don't, as I told you previously he loves this belt more than I do and he'll want me to keep it so you have nothing to worry about."

She lay back on the bed, "you'd better be right."

He walked over to her, "I am."

He kissed her softly before grabbing his bag and walking to the door, "take care of yourself and if anyone knocks on the door don't answer it."

She nodded, "yes sir, and you take care of yourself out there tonight."

He nodded and walked out of the door.

When he got to the arena he was stood outside the locker room door when he caught Randy saying something about Vince taking action so Hunter decided to walk in and see what was going on but as he did they stopped talking which Hunter found odd.

Ric and Randy were discussing whether Vince had taken any action against Stephanie and Hunter yet or not when the door opened and Hunter walked so they stopped talking.

Ric and Randy exchanged a look before Hunter said, "hey guys, what's going on?"

Randy just shrugged, "not a lot, you?"

Hunter could tell they were hiding something and with Vince's sudden phone call it was all slotting into place but he didn't want to let on to them he knew so he said, "nothing much, it's been a pretty dull week actually."

Ric stood up and walked over to Hunter, "so how's Steph?"

Hunter shrugged, "why are you interested?"

"Because I'm your friend and I want to know that you're happy."

Hunter sighed, "after Monday I'm not interested so let's just get on with things alright?"

Ric shrugged, "whatever man."

For the rest of the day Hunter avoided talking about Stephanie as much as he could and he just went along with things until he went out for his match when Stephanie texted him to wish him luck which made things easier for him.

Hunter went out to the ring and gave it his all but in the end Goldberg beat him for the belt but he wasn't too upset by it as he knew that Stephanie would be by his side no matter what.

When he walked backstage Ric and Randy were there and they were giving him an earful about losing the match and how he was so much better than Goldberg and how he should have won but Hunter just let them finish before he just said, "I lost big deal, it's not the end of the world that I'm not Champion anymore. It shouldn't matter to you two as we are supposed to be friends, can you deal with me losing or not?"

Ric shrugged, "you did a crap job out there tonight representing Evolution but we can redeem ourselves tomorrow. Are you up for a bit of partying tonight to talk strategy?"

Hunter shook his head, "I can't, I've got something that I need to do before Raw tomorrow. I'll see you there though."

Hunter picked up his bag to leave before Ric grabbed it, "hold on, where are you going? You're not going to see Stephanie are you?"

Hunter shrugged, "I'm going back to my hotel room for your information and why would Stephanie even be in the area as Smackdown isn't until Thursday and none of the superstars were involved tonight."

"Sorry."

Hunter walked out.

As soon as Hunter was out the door Ric said, "they're over. Vince has split them up, he's a genius".

When Hunter got back to the hotel room he just wanted to forget about the night so Stephanie gave him a massage and they went to sleep.

The next morning he got up and he was bright and cheerful even though he'd hardly slept and it slightly worried Stephanie, "Hunter what's wrong? You weren't yourself last night when you came back from the show and now you're all cheerful? Something is up."

He picked her up and twirled her around the room, "nothing's up, I'm happy as I've lost the belt but I've got you in my life and I have a plan that is going to make me even happier . . . and no I'm not going to tell you what it is."

She pulled the puppy dog face, "please."

He shook his head so she said, "fine then." She pouted before continuing, "will you at least tell me if it has anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

He sighed, "alright, my plan involves yesterday, but not Goldberg, and it is one that lets me have some freedom."

She was even more confused, "you're mean."

He laughed at her, "just wait and see."

Hunter spent the rest of his day putting his plan into action and making sure it would work out perfectly and then it was show time.

Hunter had briefed Ric and Randy on the fact that he wanted a match and he thought a tag match would be good and they decided to go and interrupt Mark Jindrak and Garrison Cade knowing that they'd want revenge and they did.

Minutes before they went out of the curtain for their match Hunter texted Stephanie: _If you haven't got Raw on now turn it on this second and watch. _

Unbeknownst to Evolution that was the last time they'd be together for a while.

After the match Hunter made his cryptic speech about the fans needing him more than he needed them and he then walked out.

When Evolution were back in the locker room after the match Randy said, "what was with the speech man?"

Hunter shrugged, "it gives them all something to think about, nothing special really."

Ric shrugged, "is there something you aren't telling us? Maybe something Stephanie related."

Hunter shook his head, "no there is nothing I can think of right now and as for Stephanie it is none of your business."

Stephanie was pacing the hotel room waiting for him to return and as soon as she heard the door open she stopped and looked at him.

Hunter wanted to play with Stephanie for a bit so he blanked her and threw his bag onto the floor in the corner of the room.

She was getting upset that he didn't say anything or greet her in any way so she said, "so how was the show?"

He shrugged and sat on the bed, she was getting even more frustrated now, "what was with your little speech?"

He shrugged and went further up the bed and lay down.

By now she was mad and he didn't seem to be responding to her so she had an idea, she climbed on the bed and straddled his chest, "now tell me what the hell is going on, I will not move until you do."

Hunter laughed, "perfect. You want the truth?"

She nodded, "well the truth is I've unofficially left Raw for however long I feel like."

Stephanie placed her hands on his chest, "you've done what?"

He smiled, "I've left Raw for a bit and I thought it would be nice for us to spend some time together away from Ric and Randy's prying eyes."

She looked down at him, "you did this for us?"

He nodded, "and for my sanity."

She leant down closer to his face, "I love you."

Hunter said, "I love you too." Before he grabbed hold of her hands and rolled her over so he was straddling her, "let's celebrate."


	18. Chapter 18

It was the morning after the night before and after a long night Stephanie was lying sound asleep on Hunter's chest while he watched her, that was until there was a knock at the door. He gently slid out of bed so as not to wake her but she woke up anyway.

Hunter had pulled on a pair of trousers and went to the door and through the peephole he saw Ric so he turned around and put his finger to his lip to make sure Stephanie stayed quiet but she wasn't even looking at him she had dozed off to sleep again so he opened the door, "yes, what do you want?"

"Good morning to you too Hunter. I came to see what your plans are for the time being."

Hunter shrugged, "don't know, don't really care right now either as you woke me up."

"Sorry man but you're normally up by now. I think I'll go and leave you to it though, call me."

Hunter shrugged, "bye Ric."

He shut the door louder than he meant to which woke Stephanie up again.

When he crawled back into bed he pulled her close again and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She looked up at him, "I know you didn't. You haven't been yourself for a couple of days so would you mind telling me what is going on? Say it is nothing and I may have to kill you."

He sighed, "you won't like it."

"I don't care, tell me."

So Hunter told Stephanie everything about Ric, Randy and her Father.

Once he had finished she said, "so let me get this straight, Ric has a problem with us so he rang my Father and told him about us and that is why my Dad called but Ric doesn't know that you know that he called my Father?"

He nodded, Stephanie shook her head, "this is so confusing, I thought Ric and Randy were your mates."

"They were meant to be but you have taken me away from them, in their opinion, and they are jealous of it."

She sighed, "I hate this, at least I'll be prepared for Thursday now."

He laughed, "I'll be with you though, let's go shopping."

"Men willingly going shopping, you're feeling guilty."

Hunter shook his head, "nope, I just need to get out."

They both got up and went for a day of shopping.

When Hunter and Stephanie returned to the hotel after a hard days shopping she checked her phone and found she had two new messages so she called the retrieval number and found that she had one from her Father asking her to call him and one from her Mom asking her to call her so Stephanie decided to take the easy option and call her Mom.

She dialed Linda's number and when she picked up Stephanie said, "hi Mom it's Steph, what's up?"

"Hi Steph, what's up? It depends on whether you want good news or bad news?"

Stephanie shrugged, "bad I think."

"The bad news is your Dad knows you have a man in your life, he was asking me all sorts of questions trying to get out of me details but I told him I had no idea."

Stephanie sighed, "he called me last week saying we needed to catch up but Hunter answered the phone and well I haven't rung him back but I have another message today from him. I know Dad knows who the man in my life is; I know he knows it is Hunter."

"How does your Dad know it is Hunter? I never told him and I'm sure Hunter didn't tell him."

Stephanie sighed in frustration, "he found out from Ric, he called my Dad and told him about us."

"Why did Ric do that?"

Stephanie frowned, "he's jealous apparently, well that's what Hunter thinks anyway, he's jealous that I took Hunter away from them."

Vince then walked into Linda's office so Linda said, "yes that's fine, I'll pick my suit up tomorrow."

Stephanie was shocked, "um Mom what's going on?"

Linda repeated, "I'll pick it up tomorrow I told you."

Stephanie then clicked that her Dad was in the room, "oh alright then, I understand, bye."

Stephanie hung up the phone and turned to Hunter, "my Dad definitely knows, he's been sniffing around my Mum."

Hunter sighed, "oh well, I guess it's time to face the fireworks."

Thursday quickly came and Stephanie left for the arena early to get all her work done without any problems.

When she reached the arena she walked into her office to see her Father sat at her desk, "don't you have your own office here?"

Vince stood up, "yes I do but I wanted to talk to you, I have left two messages for you."

She put her bags down, "I know, I've been really busy and haven't had time to get back to you. I don't know why you want to catch up anyway."

He put on a shocked expression, "because you're my daughter and I love you."

She rolled her eyes, "whatever. Okay here's a catch up for you, I have the ogre Chairman of the Company breathing down my neck every five minutes because he doesn't like what I'm doing and he hired his mistress as my secretary but she never does anything and I'm up to my neck in work 24/7, happy?"

"There was no need to be bitchy about it. I heard from your Mom that you had a new man in your life."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "pull the other one Dad; I know Mom would never tell you that. Tell me what you **really** know."

He shrugged, "alright, I know that you are seeing your ex-husband again and have been doing so for a couple of weeks, is this true?"

She shrugged, "maybe, maybe not."

Vince started to get mad, "Stephanie Marie McMahon don't get smart with me, is it true or not?"

"Fine, the truth is I am seeing Hunter again and we are happier than ever."

"Oh really? You are are you?"

She nodded, Vince continued, "if you want to keep your job you'll dump Hunter and do everything I say when it comes to Smackdown."

"Yeah right, I'm not your puppet Dad, you don't own me."

He laughed, "you're right, dump Hunter and quit or I'll make your life a living hell."

She shook her head, "never, it's my life and I'll do what I want."

Vince shrugged, "your funeral."

He walked out leaving Stephanie a quivering mess.

As Vince left Kurt walked in, "Steph is there a problem?"

Stephanie shook her head, "of course not, don't be silly it's everyday that my Father tells me to dump my boyfriend and quit my job or he'll make my life a living hell."

Kurt sighed, "you know what this calls for Steph?"

She shrugged, "a trip to the local dating agency and Job Centre?"

He sighed, "I've never known you to be defeatist before. This actually calls for you to fight fire with fire. He wants you to quit and dump Hunter so do the opposite, stay GM keep Hunter and do some things your Dad won't like."

Stephanie looked at Kurt oddly, "like what?"

He shrugged, "you're the GM make some matches or something he won't like."

She got up and hugged Kurt, "you're a genius, thanks."

Stephanie walked out of the room to find someone to do something her Dad wouldn't like.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephanie had just finished all her paperwork for the evening when her Father and Brock were in the ring gloating about their victory the previous week when the Undertaker's music hit, Stephanie smiled to herself knowing that her Dad was not going to like what he was about to say and she prepared to go out to the ring. Stephanie was right her Father didn't like what the Undertaker said so she got up and made her way to the curtain to go out to the ring.

She had just got in the ring to confirm that what the Undertaker had said was true when her Father told her to take that match back or she would have to fight him in an 'I Quit' match at No Mercy. Stephanie knew what an 'I Quit' match was like and she knew they were brutal but Kurt's words kept ringing in her head, "fight fire with fire, he wants you to dump Hunter and quit as GM so do the opposite."

She refused to take the match back, then the Undertaker and Brock started to go at it so she climbed out of the ring and cheered the Undertaker on from outside.

When the match was over and they walked backstage Taker said, "Steph I don't mind if you take the match back, I don't want you to go through all of that just for a stupid title match, I'll earn my shot to save you the bother."

She shook her head, "you did **earn** this title match, my Father is just being pig headed he'll change his mind by next week just you wait and see."

The Undertaker shrugged, "if you say so, if I was you though I'd get some training in so I was ready in case he doesn't."

Stephanie nodded, "I will, thanks. I'll see you next week as I have somewhere I want to be."

She walked off to grab her bags and head back to the hotel to ask a favour of Hunter.

When she reached the hotel Hunter was laid out on the bed watching some movie or other but as soon as she walked in the room he turned it off, "I saw what happened out there tonight Steph, are you mad?"

Stephanie threw her bags on the floor and sat on the bed to take her shoes off, "I'm not mad mentally but I am mad emotionally. You weren't there when I arrived at the arena and he told me to dump you and quit as GM or he'd make my life a living hell. I actually contemplated doing that but Kurt stopped me."

Hunter moved and sat behind Stephanie and put his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder, "so I guess he was really mad about us then?"

She laughed dryly, "understatement of the century there, he was fuming. I know my Dad doesn't like the way I'm working right now as I'm not doing things his way but putting me in an 'I Quit' match against himself is just extreme. How can he even think about doing that to his own daughter?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't think he thinks of you as his daughter, I think he thinks of you as just another employee that he can bully and push around so it isn't on his conscience at all."

Stephanie shrugged, "I guess. Will you help me train for this match though please?"

He laughed, "we have all the time in the world as I'm not on Raw for a while so sure, I'd love to train you."

She looked him in the eyes and saw a sparkle there so she hit him, "I mean train in the ring doofus, although training how you're thinking could be good as well."

He laughed, "I knew you'd see it my way."

Stephanie was still shaking her head at Hunter when her phone rang, "yes, what do you want?"

Shane McMahon said, "hi sis, nice to talk to you too."

She sighed, "sorry, it's been a long week."

"I know Steph, I've been watching Smackdown. I actually called to ask you if you knew where Hunter was."

Stephanie's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Hunter? Why would I know where he is?"

Shane laughed, "forget it Steph, I overheard Mom talking to you about Hunter the other day."

"Oh right, well actually I do know where Hunter is, he is right here. Do you want to speak with him?"

"Not necessarily, I just wondered if it was true that he hasn't spoken to Ric in a while as Ric is kind of searching for him."

She turned to Hunter, "Hunter does Ric know where you are? Does Ric know you're taking time off?"

Hunter shook his head, "nope on both counts."

She put the phone back to her ear, "no Shane he hasn't."

"I heard Steph, did I also hear correctly that he's taking time off?"

"Yes it is, his decision."

Shane sighed, "you're going to have problems with Austin, Bischoff and Ric just going missing. Have you thought of maybe doing an angle where he does a few taped vignettes for Raw so he isn't actually missing?"

"No we haven't, we'll talk about it now, thanks though Shane. I'll talk to you again as I'm hungry and I want some food, bye."

Shane laughed, "bye Steph."

They both hung up.

Stephanie and Hunter ordered room service and while they were waiting Stephanie suggested to Hunter that he think about what Shane had said to her so he did.

During dinner Hunter said, "how about I suggest to the boys and girls in the back that they go after Goldberg and I'll pay the person that takes him out? That'll keep Ric happy thinking I'm still after the belt and I get some time away, what do you think?"

She nodded, "not bad, it'll have to be a substantial sum though and you could maybe then rig the outcome so you don't have to pay it?"

He nodded, "you really are the Cerebral Assassiness aren't you?"

Stephanie laughed, "I learnt from the best."

They proceeded to put a plan into action so everybody got what they wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie and Hunter spent the rest of the week and the weekend relaxing and enjoying some time together before Stephanie started training for her match and they also were putting plans in place for the vignettes to be shown on Raw.

When Monday came Stephanie went into the office and was working hard all day while Hunter was working with a Production team to get the setup for the vignettes just right, he had settled on a $100,000 bounty to take Goldberg out. He knew that nobody would actually manage to do it but it would keep everyone busy for a while and keep Ric and Randy off his back.

Raw was half an hour from going on air and there was no sign of Hunter, nobody had heard from him all week, apart from JR who had been told of the promo that was to be aired and to keep it to himself so Evolution was none the wiser.

In Evolution's locker room Ric was pacing while Randy tried Hunter's phone, "nope Ric it still goes straight to voice mail, he's got his phone turned off and has done all weekend he must be really upset about Stephanie and I feel bad."

Ric stopped pacing and looked at Randy, "don't feel bad, we did this for the sake of Hunter and Evolution aswe don't need her as a complication. Try his home."

Randy nodded and tried Hunter's home number which went straight to the answer phone, "it's gone to the answer phone, he's not at home and not answering his cell phone so maybe he's on his way?"

Ric sighed, "I hope for his sake he is on his way here and just got caught up on the way."

It was 5 minutes before Raw went on the air and Hunter and Stephanie were sat in the Stamford offices ready for the vignette to air live. Hunter had shooed all the Production people away as Stephanie had agreed to produce the piece for the air so they didn't need anyone, "Hunter are you sure you want to do this? You can always make up an excuse to Ric and Bischoff that your Mom was ill or something."

He shook his head, "no way, I'm going through with this as we need the time together especially now that you have this 'I Quit' match in 3 weeks so we can train and I get to spend time with you."

Stephanie sat in Hunter's lap, "you are so sweet sometimes I just think you are taking a lot on that's all."

Hunter shook his head, "never, you're never too much for me." He kissed her on the head, "let's get ready as the piece will be on soon."

She nodded and they got everything set up.

Ric and Randy were sat in the Evolution locker room when Hunter's announcement came on, Randy looked and Ric and said, "did you know about this bounty?"

Ric shook his head, "I had no idea, what's he playing at?"

"Maybe he's so cut up about Stephanie that he's taking this week off and so he's trying to take Goldberg out the easy way without doing any work?"

"Do **not** mention that name again or I will make sure you never have any more women as long as you are alive."

Randy was confused, "do you mean Stephanie or Goldberg?"

Ric sighed, "Stephanie of course. As for Goldberg we could have taken him out no problem."

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "maybe Hunter has a plan?"

"Let's hope he does".

Once Hunter's piece had finished he got up from his seat and grabbed the briefcase and walked out of the door leaving Stephanie behind, "Hunter wait for me will you, I've got to put this away."

Hunter turned around, "sorry, I wasn't thinking."

He sat down and patiently waited for her.

When she had finished she walked over and said, "alright impatient Joe let's go."

Hunterr just picked her up and slung her over his shoulder which startled her and made her squeal, "Hunter put me down, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm carrying you to the car that's what I am doing."

Neither of them had realized someone had walked up to them until the person said, "put her down Helmsley."

Hunter turned around to see the Undertaker stood there so Hunter said, "damn man are you trying to put me in an early grave?"

Taker laughed, "it was fun. What are you two kids doing here now anyway?"

Hunter still carrying Stephanie said, "I did a piece for Raw from here because I'm taking some time out. What are you doing here?"

"I was just working out at the gym actually, nothing exciting. If you are taking time out does that mean that you'll be helping Stephanie get ready for the match?"

Hunter nodded, "absolutely, we start training in the morning so I think we should get going and have an early night, we'll catch you again Taker, bye."

Taker nodded, "take care of yourselves bye."

Hunter started walking off but as he did he smacked Stephanie's butt and she said, "hey! What was that for?"

"Because I felt like it, now let's go."

He then carried her to the parking lot.

When Hunter got in the car his phone rang as he had just turned it on and he saw the called id and saw it was Ric so he asked Stephanie to be quiet a second and he picked up, "yes Ric, what can I do for you?"

"At last, I've been trying you all week, where've you been?"

"Nowhere important, what do you want?"

Ric sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with you but lose the attitude. I wanted to know why you aren't at Raw tonight and can we expect you next week?"

"Maybe, maybe not, I haven't made up my mind. I think I'll see how this bounty goes and then decide."

"Hunter what's wrong with you? Ever since there was that deal with Stephanie you've been acting oddly."

Hunter sighed, "nothing is wrong Ric, I just need some time to myself, time to just be me and not have to answer to anyone else. That is the reason my phone has been off it is because I wanted some time alone, you can understand that can't you?"

"I guess I can Hunter, I'll leave you alone if that is what you want?"

"Ric I'd love some peace and quiet, I'll ring you from time to time and keep you up to date on things but I'll see you when I see you and no word to Bischoff or Austin either."

"Yes yes alright Hunter, I get the picture. I'll talk to you soon but don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, bye Ric." Hunter hung up.

Once Hunter had hung up he turned to Stephanie and said, "success, no more Ric Flair phone calls, it's just you and me."

She laughed, "doesn't take much to please you."

He shook his head, "not really, now take me home I'm hungry."

Stephanie shook her head, "you're cooking."

She started the car and drove them home.


	21. Chapter 21

Early Tuesday morning Stephanie was rudely awoken by the alarm, "urrghhh, it's too early."

Stephanie hit the sleep button and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Hunter walked back into the bedroom hearing the alarm go off and saw her still lying tucked up in bed so he walked over and pulled the covers off, "get up sleepy head."

She groaned and grasped for the covers, "give them back, it's too early to get up."

He laughed at her, "no it isn't, we're training today remember? Now get your cute little botty up and into the shower."

Stephanie sighed and reluctantly got up and headed into the shower.

Hunter was in the kitchen making some breakfast when Stephanie walked downstairs in a pair of low slung track pants and a tank top while pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Hunter whistled at her, "looking good there Miss McMahon."

She shook her head, "I look and feel like crap so shut up and give me coffee."

He laughed at her cheerful demeanor, "I see you're still rather cheerful when rudely awoken early in the morning. Here's your coffee and your breakfast now eat up so we can get going."

Stephanie groaned, "I am going to kill you later."

It was 8:30 by the time they were up and ready to leave so Hunter shooed Stephanie out of the house and into the car where he drove them to the Stamford Offices, it was the only place he knew of that had a ring in the basement so they would work out for a bit in the gym and then go to the ring and then back to the gym.

When Stephanie and Hunter arrived at the offices they headed straight for the gym to work out, once they were done there they headed down into the basement to the ring.

Stephanie was stood on the outside just looking at the ring and watching Hunter run the ropes a bit until he stopped to catch his breath, "are you coming in Steph or are you going to stay out there all day?"

She shook her head, "uh what?"

He climbed out of the ring and sat on the apron, "do you want to talk about it?"

She jumped up onto the apron next to him and put her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her waist, "I'm scared, what if my Dad kills me?"

He sighed, "your Dad is ruthless but I don't think he'll kill you, after all you are still his baby girl. You can pull out and quit if you want though."

She shook her head, "no way, he asked for it so he's going to get it. I am not prepared for this match at all, 'I Quit' matches are like among the most brutal ever and I'm a woman going up against a guy and I am not trained, it doesn't make sense."

Hunter pulled Stephanie closer to him, "Steph I know it doesn't make sense but when has your Dad ever made sense? He wants to teach you a lesson and this is how he will do it. As for you not being a trained wrestler or anything that is what I am here for, that is why we are here in this gym about to work out in the ring as I am going to teach you as much as I can in as little time as we have. Shall we get started?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

They both got in the ring and started working out.

It was lunchtime and Stephanie and Hunter had stopped to grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria in the offices when someone who worked for her Dad came over with a message from him, "Ms McMahon, Mr. McMahon said that you have until Thursday night to decide whether you want to go through with this match or not, if not you are to retract the Undertaker/Brock Lesnar match for No Mercy and you are to quit as General Manager of Smackdown. Thank you for your time." The person then walked off.

Stephanie leant back in her chair and pushed her food away, "suddenly I'm not hungry anymore. Why does my Dad have to do stuff like that to me?"

"Steph you've got to keep your strength up and eat, do it for me please. I can't believe Vince sent his little lackey to do his dirty work for him, I guess he's not man enough to face you himself."

She shook her head, "I can't eat anymore so let's just go back to work, I need to prove to my Dad that he can't run all over me."

Hunter sighed and said to himself, 'the great Vinnie Mac strikes again, he is going to kill her before long if I don't do something'.

Hunter and Stephanie spent most of the afternoon in the ring, much to Hunter's displeasure though as he was really worried with her not eating that she'd overexert herself and do some serious damage but she would not listen to him so he decided that it was better to do it with his supervision than without.

They had just gone back up to the gym to go and have a shower when they bumped into Batista, "hey H how you doing?"

Hunter stopped dead in his tracks and turned to him, "Batista, I'm doing great man, how are you doing?"

Batista nodded, "I'm doing good thanks man, my arm has healed and I'm just working out for a bit before I come and join you back. I saw that you're missing from action on Raw this week."

Hunter nodded, "yeah I needed some time away from Ric and Randy, they're trying to run my life at the moment so I said goodbye for a while but they don't know it."

Batista nodded, "has it got anything to do with your ex-wife right there?" And he pointed towards Stephanie.

Hunter nodded, "please tell me you're not going to give me a lecture about my ex-wife and what it would do if it got out that we were together again."

Batista shook his head, "no way, I've not seen you this happy in a long while so I think it's a good thing."

Stephanie walked over to Hunter again, "are you going to go and have your shower or not?" She then saw Batista, "Dave, how are you?"

Batista smiled at her, "I'm good thanks. I've seen what's been happening to you and I'm sorry."

Stephanie shook her head, "don't worry about it."

Hunter then had an idea, "hey Dave did you say you could come back now?"

Batista nodded, Hunter got a sadistic smile on his face, "and you don't agree that I should split up with Steph?"

Batista shook his head, "no way, she's good for you."

"How about you do me a little favour?"

Batista shrugged, "it depends on what it is."

"How about you come over to Steph's once you've finished up here and I'll tell you all about it?"

Batista nodded, "alright then, I'll see you later." And he walked off.

Once Batista had gone Hunter turned to Stephanie and said, "I've found the exact reason to get me more time with you."

He walked off to have a shower leaving a stunned Stephanie standing there.


	22. Chapter 22

Later in the evening after Stephanie and Hunter had got home there was a knock at the door so Hunter went to it and saw Batista on the other said, "hey man, glad you came. Come in."

Batista walked in to the lounge area to see Stephanie lying on the couch with a bottle of water, "hey Steph."

Stephanie looked up from where she was lying, "hey, come in and make yourself at home. Do you want a drink?"

Batista shook his head, "no thanks."

While they waited for Hunter to get himself a drink Stephanie and Batista made small talk about everything when Hunter walked back in so she sat up a little to let Hunter sit down and then she lay on his lap, "you don't mind if I lay like this do you Dave? I'm tired and aching."

Batista laughed, "no not at all, you have a rest, I know how much of a hard task master Hunter can be."

She laughed, "you're damn right he is."

Hunter was sick of them having a joke at his expense, "hey you two pack it in. Batista the reason I wanted to talk to you is because as you may know I've set a $100,000 bounty on Goldberg's head."

Batista nodded, "so what's that got to do with me?"

"Well I wanted to rig the bounty because I only said that to get some time off with no questions asked because Ric and Randy don't like this *gesturing to himself and Stephanie* so I had to do something."

"Ohhh I get it now, you want me to help you out and take Goldberg out for you because you don't want to pay $100,000 to someone?"

"Sort of. The important thing to me right now is taking care of Stephanie and keeping it quiet from Ric and Randy as they think Vince split us up."

Batista sat back in the chair, "hold on, what's Vince got to do with this?"

Stephanie sighed, "a long story cut short is Hunter and I have been back together since just after Summerslam and Ric and Randy didn't like it so they called my Father and told him about us hence the No Mercy match but Ric and Randy think we've split up and we want to keep it like that."

Batista scratched his head, "this has to be a joke."

Hunter and Stephanie both shook their heads, "okay Hunter I'll do it, you name the time and place and I'll be there. I promise I won't say a word to Ric and Randy about you two either."

Hunter walked over to Batista and shook his hand, "thanks man, I'll pay you some money but not $100,000, I only put it that high so everyone would try for it."

"You don't need to pay me anything, as long as you're happy and you keep that lovely lady of yours happy and safe then I'm happy. I'll leave you two to it, call me when you want me okay."

Hunter nodded, "thanks man."

He then let Batista out.

When Hunter came back in Stephanie was putting a DVD in so he sat down on the couch. Once the DVD was in Stephanie came and sat on his lap, "Hunter, do you think we can trust Batista?"

"Yes, of course I do. Do you think we can't?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess everyone backstabbing everyone else isn't helping my confidence and trust in people. He did seem genuine though."

He nodded, "I know. Let's just watch this movie alright and then go to bed, it's been a long day."

Thursday quickly came and all day Stephanie had people coming up to her and telling her just to quit, even though they'd miss her, just save herself the bother of fighting her Father but Stephanie had her mind set she would not quit.

It was 30 minutes before show time when there was a knock at the door and in walked a backstage helper with flowers, "Ms McMahon these were sent for you."

Stephanie took the flowers off the guy, "thank you, you may leave."

She sat down with the flowers on her lap.

Ten minutes later Stephanie was still sat there with the flowers on her lap having not looked at the card or anything when the Undertaker walked in, "Steph I heard about what your Father said, what are you going to do?"

Stephanie was in a daze so Taker waved his hand in front of her face, "Earth calling Stephanie McMahon"

"Huh?"

Taker laughed, "are you with me now?"

She nodded, "I guess. What did you want?"

"I just came to say that I heard what your Dad said and I wanted to know what you were going to do."

"I'm going to go through with everything. Hunter is training me so I'll be fine."

Taker shook his head, "you're insane. Who are the flowers from?"

She shrugged, "don't know, I don't want to look incase they're from my Dad."

Taker leant over and picked them up and fished for the card, once he located the card he picked it up and read it quickly, "they're from Hunter, he just wanted to wish you luck for tonight and he supports whatever decision you make and oh yeah, he loves you."

She smiled and reached for the card, "that's so sweet of him."

Taker turned around and went to leave but before he did he said, "Steph I've got your back tonight."

Stephanie smiled nodded and Taker left her alone.

It was half way through the show when Vince called Stephanie out, he tried everything in his power to make her quit and not go through with the match, he even tried blackmail but Stephanie stood her ground. In her head while he was doing all he was she was thinking 'he can't hurt me, Hunter will protect me, I won't let him destroy me' that was until she attacked Sable and her Father took it upon himself to body slam her, it was then that it all crashed home to her, the magnitude of what she was doing and the fact that her Father put his hands on her hurt her deeper than she ever imagined and all the emotions of the previous weeks bubbled to the surface and a lone tear slipped down her face as she watched her Father leave with Sable after the Undertaker had saved her.

Taker escorted Stephanie to the back and to her office and as soon as she was inside all of the tears that had threatened to fall spilled out, Taker just pulled Stephanie into his arms and let her cry.

Neither of them heard the door open and another person walk in but they were aware of the presence as soon as Kurt Angle went behind Stephanie and held her from behind as Taker held her from the front and she just cried.

By the time the tears had stopped falling she was weak from crying so they both helped Stephanie sit on the couch and they sat there with her in silence until Kurt broke the silence, "Steph you know were both here for you, you've got Hunter and you've got us to, there is nothing we won't do to help and protect you."

Stephanie smiled weakly, "thank you, it means a lot to me."

She gathered her things before she retreated to the safety of the hotel for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Hunter was sat at home waiting for the phone call from Steph after her piece on Smackdown had finished saying that she was alright but it didn't come.

About 5 minutes later though his phone rang so he picked it up, "yep, you've reached the Game how can I help?"

It was Kurt, "hey Hunter it's Kurt, have you heard from Steph yet?"

"Hi Kurt, actually I haven't, I'm waiting on her phone call now. Why do you ask?"

"Um I'm not sure that I should say, I don't want to betray her."

Hunter was getting worried, "Kurt tell me before I hunt you down and kill you, you're scaring me."

Kurt sighed, "alright, promise me you won't tell her I told you though."

"I promise Kurt, now tell me."

"Alright, well you saw what happened on Smackdown right?"

"Yes."

"Well afterwards Taker brought her backstage and I am assuming as soon as they were inside her office she broke down because when I went in a matter of minutes after they had she was in his arms crying. Hunter, Vince had killed her inside, I'm worried about her."

Hunter sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "this is what I was afraid of; I was worried that things were going to turn nasty and they have. How badly was she affected?"

"Bad enough that when she had eventually cried herself out she didn't have the energy to stand up."

Hunter sighed, "thanks Kurt, I'd better go though incase she calls. I'll call you later in the week when I'm alone to update you."

"Yeah you do that Hunter. Steph does know that me and Taker are there for her but I don't think it's enough."

"I know Kurt, I think I'll contact a certain someone to see if they can do anything to stop this match."

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'll let you go though, bye Hunter."

"Bye Kurt."

Hunter had been off the phone to Kurt for ten minutes when his phone rang again and he saw by his caller id it was Steph, "hello gorgeous, how are you?"

Stephanie sighed, "just wonderful thanks. Did you see Smackdown?"

"You're lying about how you are, I could see you weren't. I did see Smackdown and I'd like to kick Vince's ass if I could but I know you'll do an amazing job at No Mercy."

She laughed dryly, "yeah right, more likely he'll kill me. You know Hunter I think I'll just go to sleep, I'm tired and it's been a long day so I'll see you when I get home in the morning?"

"Yeah alright Steph, you get a good nights sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Stephanie then hung up on him.

Hunter just looked at his phone once she had hung up and sighed, 'I am going to kill Vincent Kennedy McMahon when I get my hands on him, for now though this calls for drastic action' and he went to bed to get a good nights sleep.

Friday morning Hunter woke up bright and early and decided that he had to do something about Vince and this match so he got up and dressed and left a note for Stephanie saying that he'd gone out and if she wanted him he'd be in the gym in the offices.

He arrived at the Stamford offices just after 9am and headed straight for Linda McMahon's office. Once he reached her office he asked her Secretary if she was in and he then knocked on the door and entered.

Linda was sat at her desk and looked up to see her daughter's boyfriend enter the room, "Hunter, what can I do for you this morning?"

Hunter smiled, "good morning Linda. I'm here on a personal matter not business; I need help with Stephanie."

Linda got up from her chair and walked around to where Hunter was and sat down, "what do you mean? Is she okay?"

He nodded, "physically she's fine, emotionally she's not. This is between me and you and must go no further or I'm a dead man but after last night's piece in the ring Stephanie wore herself out from crying."

"How do you know?"

"Kurt called me and told me, he knew Stephanie would not say anything and he thought I should know as both he and Taker are worried about her."

Linda sighed, "so Steph is taking it badly then?"

Hunter just looked at Linda.

"Alright Hunter I get the picture. What do you expect me to do though? If Steph won't listen to you or Kurt or the Undertaker then what says she'll listen to me?"

"She won't listen to you Linda, that's my point. Stephanie will not listen to anyone so I was wondering if you could talk to Vince and then maybe talk to Steph if you get no joy with him?"

She nodded, "alright, I doubt either will listen to me but I'll talk to Vince this weekend, if he is around, and then if I get no joy I'll talk to Steph next week, happy?"

He nodded, "I guess, I just want Steph to be happy and she's not happy, this is killing her to do this."

"I know Hunter, I just wish there was more I could do."

"I know Linda, so do I. Thank you for what you are going to try and do though, it is much appreciated. I am now off to the gym in case Steph comes looking for me when she gets in."

Linda laughed, "so this is operation Save Stephanie and don't tell her what we are doing then?"

He nodded, "absolutely, she's too stubborn for her own good sometimes but I love her anyway."

"I know you do, now go work out in case she comes looking for you. I'll call you with what I find out."

"Thanks Linda."

Hunter got up and walked out of the room leaving Linda feeling terrible.

Stephanie had just got in from Smackdown when she saw the note from Hunter so she changed into her training gear and headed for the offices to work off some stress.

When she reached the gym she saw Hunter and went over to him, "hey you, miss me much?"

Hunter turned around and smiled, "just a little bit, did you miss me?"

She shrugged, "maybe."

He grabbed her and started tickling her, "how much did you miss me?"

In between laughter Stephanie managed, "a . . . lot."

Hunter was satisfied so he stopped tickling her.

Stephanie just shook her head at him, "you're insane. Let's go and work out in the ring, I need all the practice I can get."

He went to say something but he saw the look on her face and thought better of it so they went to the ring and started practicing different moves.


	24. Chapter 24

Hunter had managed to get Stephanie to stop training for the weekend, she needed the rest as she was getting very pale so they just sat at home watching TV and slobbing out until Hunter got a phone call from Ric.

Hunter was not happy that Ric was butting in again but he kept the phone call short and to the point and he found out that Ric thought Goldberg was getting way too complacent and that Hunter needed to come back and sort him out, Hunter knew he couldn't go back yet so he decided that he needed to make a phone call to Batista.

Hunter dialed Batista's number and when he answered Hunter said, "hey man it's me, I want to keep this as short as possible as Steph needs me right now so I just wanted to tell you that we're on for Goldberg, if you're still up for it that is?"

Batista smiled to himself, "perfect, I am definitely up for it. What do you have in mind for Goldberg?"

Hunter sighed when Stephanie walked into the room, "I'm not sure, I want you to collect the bounty but I probably need to be there to prove that I set it up but I can't be there this week."

Stephanie then butt in, "Hunter is this about Goldberg?"

Hunter nodded, "what about you just scare Goldberg this week, give him a couple of near misses and then go in for the kill next week?"

Hunter smirked, "now I know why I love you so much."

Hunter gave Stephanie a quick kiss, "Batista did you catch any of that?"

"Yes man I caught some of it, what does she have in mind though?"

Hunter turned back to Stephanie, "so Steph what do you suggest?"

"How about a packing case from above and a run in with a car?"

Hunter laughed and said to Batista, "damn I don't know what is going on with Stephanie right now but she is pure evil. Steph suggests that you try and run him over and then throw a packing case on him from above, obviously not catching him, then that will make him paranoid and an easier target. What do you think?"

"Hunter I think that is a great idea, truly inspirationally evil. I'll get straight on to getting that sorted for Monday so don't worry about it just take care of Steph."

"I will man, thank again for this."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye."

The rest of the weekend was peaceful for Stephanie and Hunter and they then started training again on Monday but stopped so they were at home ready to watch Raw.

When Raw came on and Goldberg was being attacked Hunter was laughing at him, "damn he looks like a deer caught in headlights, how did you think this up Steph?"

"You did it once before, I remember you attacked someone like this and I remembered how effective it was . . . and still is. We make a great team."

He nodded, "we sure do."

On Tuesday Hunter was working out alone in the gym while Stephanie was working in her office when Linda walked in, "Hunter we need to talk."

He stopped what he was doing and went and sat by Linda, "okay, this can't be good."

She shook her head, "it's not, believe me. I talked to Vince recently about this match and he refuses to back down, he says she needs to learn a lesson and not be so defiant towards him, he won't even consider changing the match in any way."

Hunter shook his head, "damn him, damn him straight to hell. Linda I'm scared of what this will do to Stephanie, she is really fragile, she isn't showing people how fragile she is but I can see it in her eyes. If he goes through with this it will kill her inside."

"I know Hunter I know, there is nothing I can do though, Vince won't listen to me and Stephanie won't listen to anyone so what do you expect me to do?"

Hunter shrugged, "anything, please try and do something, talk to Steph it might work."

Linda could sense the desperation in his voice, "alright, I'll talk to her soon. I've got to go and get back to work before anyone comes looking for me, I promise I'll talk to her soon."

"Thanks Linda."

Once Linda had walked off Hunter grabbed his phone and dialed a number he knew from memory of late, "Kurt it's Hunter, it isn't good news I'm afraid. Linda has talked to Vince and he won't change the match or pull out, Stephanie is getting very weak from it all and I'm just worried about her."

Kurt had listened to what Hunter had to say then he said, "is there nothing we can do to stop this match?"

"Not by the looks of it."

"Damn, has Linda tried talking Steph out of this match?"

"Not yet no, she is going to later this week sometime though."

Kurt sighed, "how close are you going to be to Smackdown this week?"

"Smackdown is in Connecticut so I am going to try and sneak my way in to the arena, I'll hide out in Steph's office."

"Good, I think she needs you there for her right now."

Suddenly a pair of hands went over Hunter's eyes and a soft whisper was heard in his other ear, "miss me?"

Hunter let out a sigh of relief after panicking that he'd been caught out, "Steph don't scare me like that, I'm talking to Kurt right now and I thought you were someone bad."

She put her hands on her hips, "fine then."

She pouted so Hunter said, "Kurt I've got to go, her ladyship calls. I'll talk to you again, bye."

Hunter hung up.

Once he had hung up he turned to Stephanie and just pulled her backwards into his arms and started placing kisses along her neck which surprised Stephanie and led her to squeal, "Hunter, stop it."

He continued kissing her but in between kisses he got out, "you . . . not . . . like?"

She struggled slightly, "I love, but not here. Come back to my office where I can lock the door and we can be alone."

Hunter smirked and he let Stephanie grab his hand and pull him towards the lift.


	25. Chapter 25

Thursday evening quickly came and Hunter had managed to sneak himself into Stephanie's office so he was sat there watching the pyro go off for the beginning of the show when Linda's music hit, Hunter smiled to himself when Stephanie turned to him and saw him smiling but ignored it and said, "what's Mum doing here? Did you know she was coming?"

Hunter shook his head, "not at all."

He wasn't lying after all; he didn't technically know she was coming to the show.

Linda called Stephanie out to the ring and tried to persuade her not to go through with it but she wouldn't take no for an answer and then Vince came out and started trash talking them which quickly led to the appearance of Sable.

After much trash talking and the announcement of Sable in Vince's corner for the match at No Mercy it broke down with Linda being kicked by Sable and then Stephanie starting a cat fight with Sable only to be thrown off by Vince but like a dog with a bone Stephanie went back for more but this time got a hard clothesline for her trouble, this wasn't how Hunter had envisioned Linda's talk with Stephanie going.

When Stephanie and Linda got back to her office Hunter was all over Stephanie checking if she was alright and Stephanie insisted she was.

Linda said to Stephanie, "is there anything I can do for you?"

Stephanie shook her head.

"Stephanie are you sure you should go through with this match after what your Father just did to you out there?"

Stephanie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not letting him get away with it, I'm not quitting without a fight and there is nothing anyone can do about it. I'll even go through Sable at the PPV as well if I have to."

Linda shook her head, "there is no way you can go through Vince** and** Sable, it's humanly impossible."

Stephanie shrugged, Hunter then had a bright idea, "if it is so impossible for her Linda why don't you do something about it and even the odds?"

Linda was intrigued, "what do you mean Hunter?"

"Simple, you accompany Steph to ringside and that way Vince won't have an extra person."

Linda knew she was backed into a corner so she agreed.

It was all getting a bit claustrophobic in the office for Stephanie so she got up and decided to take a walk but as she left her office she was confronted by Josh so she told him about her Mum and went for a walk.

Once Stephanie had been gone from the office a couple of minutes Linda said to Hunter, "what the hell did you think you were doing putting me in that position?"

"Me putting you in that position? If your husband wasn't such an insane maniac then your daughter would not be in the position where she had to literally fight for her job so don't go blaming me."

"You were the one that asked me to talk to her in the first place and then you put me in the position where I could not say no to accompanying her so yeah I blame you for some of this."

Hunter shook his head, "at least I want what's best for Stephanie, I'm looking out for her best interests not my cheating husband."

Linda shook her head, "the only thing you're interested in is getting in her pants and getting your precious title back, you don't give a damn about her really."

"I only care about the title do I? Is that why I've gone on unexplained leave from Raw for however long it takes to get Stephanie through this? At least I'm doing something to help her not sitting back watching it unfold before my eyes."

Unbeknownst to the both of them Stephanie had heard the whole argument and she opened the door and walked in, "so this is all a set up, I can't trust anybody. The man that I let into my life for the second time, the one that I gave my heart to was only doing it for his own benefit, my Mother is only doing this because she has been pressured into it by my so called boyfriend, now you're going to tell me that the only reason the Undertaker and Kurt are so worried about me is because you asked them to be."

Hunter looked at the floor, "I'm right, I can't believe you did that to me Hunter. I trusted you and you obviously didn't trust me, you needed spies to keep their eye on me when you weren't around, I can't believe this. Hunter it's over, get out."

"But Steph you've got it all wrong."

Stephanie shook her head, "I don't want to hear the lies or the excuses it's over now get out and leave me alone."

Hunter looked at Linda for support and she just shrugged ,"Stephanie this isn't over, I won't let it be."

"GET OUT!"

Hunter reluctantly turned around and walked out of the door.

As Hunter left Stephanie's office he was confronted by the Undertaker, "what's wrong?"

"Steph dumped me, she heard me and Linda arguing because Linda wasn't happy that I suggested she accompany Steph and so Steph has dumped me because she thinks I've set her up, she knows I asked Kurt and yourself to look out for her to so beware."

Taker shook his head, "she knows the truth deep down, she's only lashing out at you, she'll get over it. I need to talk to Stephanie over another business related matter so I'll see what I can do to help."

Hunter smiled weakly, "thanks man, don't get yourself in trouble though."

Taker laughed, "I can take care of myself so don't worry about me."

Taker walked off to Stephanie office.

Meanwhile in Stephanie's office she was sat alone after asking her Mom to leave contemplating everything when there was a knock at the door, "come in."

The Undertaker walked in, "what can I do for you Taker?"

"Actually there are two things: Hunter and Brock."

She shook her head, "Hunter who?"

"Your boyfriend Hunter, the guy you just threw out of the building."

"Oh him, you mean the no good conniving low life son of a bitch that I got out of my life?"

Taker shook his head, "yeah you really mean and believe that don't you Steph? I've known you too long and I know that you don't really believe that. I can understand that you might be hurting right now but Hunter has always been there for you."

She put her hand up to stop him, "don't start, I don't need a lecture on how good or bad Hunter is, it's my life and my decision. Now what was it you wanted to do with Brock?"

"Fine, your life to make mistakes with too. I want Brock in a Biker Chain Match at No Mercy, something different."

She nodded, "fine, that's good with me. Now if that's all will you excuse me so I can get some work done please."

Taker nodded, "alright, thanks for that."

The Undertaker walked out leaving her alone and once she was she broke down in tears, "what have I done?"


	26. Chapter 26

It was now the day of No Mercy and the previous ten days had gone past like a blur for Stephanie, if she hadn't have been training on her own then she was working hard, anything so she wasn't thinking about Hunter.

Stephanie had forgiven her Mom for everything with Hunter so they had arrived at the arena together, united to fight her Father. As she walked into the building everyone she met was wishing her luck which was something that she hadn't expected.

No Mercy had started and Linda had left Stephanie alone to change and gather her thoughts while she went to visit Vince and see if she could change his mind about the match, she couldn't but he did decide that Stephanie could pin him as well as make him submit but only if he could make the match no DQ, the match just got worse for Stephanie.

While Stephanie was changing she was visited by some of the guys including the Undertaker and Kurt. Stephanie was sat down talking to Kurt about his match and her match when her phone rang, it was Shane wishing her luck as he couldn't be there in person with her he was there in spirit and he'd be keeping an eye on the match

As Stephanie put the phone down from Shane it rang again so she answered it, "hello, Stephanie McMahon how can I help?"

"Stephanie it's me, please don't hang up."

She nearly dropped the phone in shock, "what do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Stephanie listen to me, it's not what you think it is, you've got the wrong end of the stick."

"To be frank right now I don't care, you couldn't be honest with me and I don't want to listen to your lame ass excuses so if you'll excuse me I've got a match to prepare for, goodbye."

"Good luck tonight then, bye."

Stephanie hung up the phone and turned it off.

Once she had put her phone away Kurt said, "who was that?"

"No one."

"Yeah right, you brush no one off that rudely do you?"

She sighed, "fine, it was Hunter. He's been calling me on and off for the past ten days and I just want to be left alone; I need to deal with this in my own way."

"Steph, have you actually listened to what he has to say?"

She shook her head, "no, why should I? I know he's lied to me and kept things from me and that's no basis for a relationship so there is no relationship and it's not like I love him or anything, I don't want anything more to do with him."

"Right, that explains why you're so upset and have been since you threw him out that night. Stephanie I know you too well now and I know you are lying to me, hell I know for a fact that you love him and if you would listen to him you'd understand he had your best interests at heart and he really really loves you."

Stephanie shook her head, "no way, I'm not listening to him."

"Why? Because you think it would make you look weak for going back on what you said, because you're scared of giving in to your true feelings, you're scared of getting hurt again?"

"He has hurt me Kurt, he decided to lie to me and not tell me the whole truth about what he was doing which hurt me."

"Steph you'll get over that, it was a small lie to protect you. He knew you wouldn't want anyone watching you hence him secretly asking me and me asking Taker, it's not like I didn't offer to watch you anyway and it wasn't like Taker wasn't watching you without being asked so there wasn't really much he lied about. As for him wanting you out of the match it was only because he cares and didn't want you getting hurt."

She put her hand up to stop Kurt, "save it, I haven't got time right now I need to finish getting ready, good luck later."

Kurt shook his head and walked out of the room leaving Stephanie alone with her thoughts.

Time passed quickly and Stephanie was soon in the ring awaiting the arrival of her Father, soon the match got underway and things were going back and forth between the two until she got hold of the pipe that Vince brought in and was using it against him. The match was continuing until Vince started choking Stephanie with the pipe, she refused to give up but she was getting paler and paler and she was starting to pass out, Linda could see this and she threw the towel in signaling the end of the match.

As soon as the match was over Linda got in the ring to check on Stephanie, she was out, Vince had turned around and had seen Linda checking on Stephanie so he just grabbed her up and pie faced her back down again. Larry the trainer for Smackdown came down to check on Stephanie and a couple more referees came down so check on her, as Stephanie came to and sat up Linda and Larry were having to explain to her what happened and how she had lost the match and was now unemployed, Stephanie was heartbroken.

Once Stephanie was aware of her surroundings properly again and she was more with it she got out of the ring and was helped to the back by Larry and Linda, the crowd gave Stephanie a well deserved standing ovation as she walked up the ramp. Once she got to the top she turned around and saluted the fans, the reaction was too much for Stephanie and she had to try hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, it was over, it was all over.

As soon as she was backstage she burst into tears, all the tears that had threatened to fall in the main part of the arena fell and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Linda just sat there and held her daughter while she cried knowing there was nothing she could do to make her feel better.

Although Stephanie was grateful that Linda was there she wasn't who Stephanie truly wanted, Stephanie wanted Hunter but she knew he'd never come after how she had treated him.

Meanwhile in a hotel room somewhere in Baltimore Maryland Hunter was sat watching it all unfold before his eyes, knowing that as soon as she was behind the curtain she'd be crying and only wishing he could be there to hold her and be there to make it all right and tell her she was the winner in his eyes no matter what the outcome was but he knew he couldn't, he knew she wouldn't want him there after what he had done and that hurt him more than anything, it hurt that he couldn't be there to just tell her how much he loved her.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the early hours of Monday morning now and Stephanie hadn't slept a wink, she had spent the whole night obsessing over the match and over what Kurt had said about Hunter.

Eventually about 4am Stephanie decided she wanted to talk to Hunter so she rang his home, as there was no answer there she tried his cell phone and no one answered that either so she rang a couple of the local hotels in Wilkes Barre Pennsylvania to see if he was there and he wasn't so as a last resort she tried a couple of hotels in Maryland and she was lucky he was staying in one which meant he had been local to the arena where No Mercy was held.

Stephanie decided to speak to Hunter so she asked the receptionist at the hotel he was staying at to put her through to his room, the phone rang a few times when a sleepy Hunter answered, "mmm, what do you want?"

"Hunter it's Steph."

Hunter was wide awake and sat up in bed, "what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if umm . . . you'd possibly be willing to talk to me?"

"You want to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"What about? It's not like you've wanted to hear anything I've had to say for the past 10 days so what has changed?"

She sighed, "fine, don't talk to me then." She then hung up.

Once she had hung up Hunter slammed the phone back on the cradle and hit the headboard, "damn her, all I wanted was the damn truth because she's blanked me for 10 days."

Neither Hunter nor Stephanie managed to get any sleep after the phone call so she got up early and went to the airport for an earlier flight if possible and Hunter lay in bed until 6 and then decided to work out.

When he reached the gym he was alone for a bit until Batista walked in, "hey man, you're up early."

Hunter laughed, "so are you and we are both in the wrong town. So what's your excuse for being here?"

Batista shrugged, "nothing, I came by to see some mates last night and stayed over, yours? Oh no don't tell me, you spent the night with Steph comforting her after her loss."

Hunter scoffed, "I wish, she dumped me 11 days ago because I lied to her, it's a very long and annoying story but I came by to make sure she was alright I guess but I didn't see her."

"So why are you up so early?"

Hunter shrugged, "couldn't sleep."

Batista laughed, "yeah right, what happened?"

"Damn, you saw through me. Alright the truth as to why I am up so early is because Steph rang me at 4am saying that she wanted to talk to me at some point and I asked her why and she got all huffy and she hung up on me."

Batista laughed, "never question a woman, it's the first rule of dating. What was she doing calling at 4am anyway?"

"No idea man, I guess she couldn't sleep. Let's get off the subject of women and Stephanie before I throw something, spot me please."

Batista just nodded.

It was later on Monday and Hunter and Batista had been hanging out and putting the finishing touches to the Goldberg plan when Hunter decided he was going to call Stephanie so he dialed her home number only to get the answering machine so he left a message, "Stephanie it's Hunter. I'm sorry about this morning but you caught me off guard, it was only 4am and I'd just woken up, I'm sorry. If you still want to talk call me back and we can arrange a time and place that is mutually suitable, bye."

Stephanie had just got back in from being on the road and she saw that she had messages on her answer phone so she pressed play to listen to the while she looked through her mail, there were a couple from friends who'd seen what had happened and were sorry and then there was the one from Hunter. She knew he was sorry but he had nothing to be sorry about she was the one that had hung up on him so she deleted all messages but she knew she had to talk to him at some point but just not then.

Hunter and Batista were sat in the limo waiting for the main event when Hunter saw Jindrak and Cade take the money so he decided that he needed to make an earlier appearance and get the money back so he went to get out of the limo but as he did his phone went so he quickly answered, "yes, sorry to be short but I'm needed elsewhere so make it quick."

Stephanie took a deep breath, "um Hunter it's me, I'm sorry about hanging up on you earlier you didn't deserve it but I want to talk to you about us and everything so if you can fit me in at some point I'd be grateful."

"Hey, don't worry about earlier we'll chalk it up to not enough sleep. I can come around say Wednesday and we can talk if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll be home all day as I've got no job and all. You'd better go but I'll see you Wednesday, good luck tonight and tell Batista the same."

Hunter smiled, "thanks I will, bye."

Hunter hung up before he turned to Batista as he climbed out of the limo, "Steph said 'good luck' and I'm seeing her Wednesday so we can talk, now go do your job."

Batista laughed at his sudden change of attitude but knew it was the best thing.

Hunter attacked Jindrak and Cade and got the money back and he then went inside to sit down and enjoy the decimation of Goldberg but not before he played with Randy about him losing the money, that kid wasn't half as good as Flair made him out to be.

As Batista came out of the crowd and attacked HBK Hunter got up and turned to Flair and Randy and said, "well aren't you coming to welcome back Batista our bounty collector?"

Randy and Ric exchanged glances and knew Hunter had set it up but they were happy someone was taking Goldberg out and it was one of them.

Hunter was stood along with the rest of Evolution welcoming Batista back after he shattered Goldberg's ankle, as Hunter hugged Batista, Batista whispered in his ear, "that was for Steph, she is one awesome lady and you need to show her that on Wednesday especially now she hasn't got her job."

Hunter whispered back, "I know, I am one lucky man and I'll show tell her how much she means to me."


	28. Chapter 28

Wednesday morning Stephanie was up early anticipating what the day was to bring and what her conversation with Hunter would bring.

At about 8am she decided to go and have a shower and get dressed and then give the house a clean before he came. As she got into the shower the phone rang, she contemplated getting it but decided that she'd let the answer phone pick it up, after all that is what it was there for so Stephanie had a long relaxing shower.

When she had finished her shower and was dressed she went downstairs and saw that the answer phone was blinking so she pressed 'Play' and she listened to a familiar voice, "hello Stephanie, it's been 3 days now since you lost your job, such a shame . . . not, maybe now you'll listen to me when I tell you what to do. If you want your job back you can always fire the Undertaker and do anything I tell you to from now on. If you're interested call me back before 12 noon otherwise your job will go to Paul Heyman, it's entirely your choice, make sure you make the right one as this is your only opportunity to get your job back. I hope to hear from you soon so you can make me proud again, Dad."

By the end of the message Stephanie had tears rolling down her face, she couldn't take anymore.

She had been stood in the same spot for about 5 minutes replaying the message over and over in her head again, she knew she had to get out and soon so Stephanie ran back up the stairs and grabbed a suitcase and started packing some things.

She was in the middle of packing some stuff when the doorbell went, without thinking she ran downstairs to answer it, as she opened the door red faced she was greeted by Hunter, "Stephanie, oh my God what's wrong?"

She broke down so he stepped inside and shut the door behind him before pulling her into his arms.

After a couple of minutes like that she pulled away and headed for the stairs, "Stephanie, where are you going?"

Stephanie called over her shoulder, "to finish packing."

Hunter heard that and headed up the stairs after her, "where are you going?"

She shrugged and briefly stopped packing, "don't know, anywhere, I need to get away from Vince."

He pulled her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him, "stop it, tell me what's going on."

She sighed, "I've got to get away, move so I can finish packing."

"Where are you going then?"

"I told you I don't know."

Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "fine, you're in no state to go by yourself so I'm coming with you. Finish packing here then we'll go to my place and I'll pack some stuff and I'll make a few calls and we can get away,"

Stephanie shrugged, "whatever".

Stephanie and Hunter were at his house and he was upstairs under the guise that he was packing but as soon as he was upstairs he had shut his bedroom door and picked up the phone and dialed Linda's number, as soon as she answered he said, "what the hell has your husband done to Stephanie now?"

Linda was taken aback, "Hunter is that you?"

"Yes it's me. Linda what's he done? I found Stephanie this morning in such a state packing and saying she had to get away; care to explain it to me?"

"I don't know Hunter, I know nothing about this."

"Fine, if you say so."

"Hunter I don't. Where is Stephanie now and what's going on?"

"Stephanie is with me at my house and I am taking her away for a while, I don't know where yet and I don't think I'll tell anyone."

He then heard Stephanie footsteps on the stairs, "I've got to go, I'll find out what Vince has done to her and then I will make him pay."

Hunter hung up before Stephanie walked in the room.

Quickly he grabbed his suitcase and was about to get some clothes when Stephanie walked in, "hurry up will you."

He sighed, "tell me what the rush is then I may."

She just picked up the phone and dialed her home number and then the retrieval number for the answer phone, "listen to this."

She passed him the phone.

Once he had listened to the message he was seething, "I can't believe he did that to you, now I understand why you have to get away. Give me fifteen minutes to finish packing and I know a friend of a friend who may have somewhere we can stay so bare with me."

Fifteen minutes later Hunter was downstairs with his suitcase, "come on, we've got a flight to catch."

Stephanie looked at him, "where to?"

"Hawaii. Is that far enough away for you?"

She leaped up from her seat and went over to hug him, "thank you. I promise when we get to Hawaii we'll talk."

He shrugged, "right now I don't care, I just want to get you away from here and him."

She smiled slightly, "thanks, I definitely think some time alone with you is what the Doctor ordered."

Hunter smiled, "then get your ass out the door then."

She laughed for the first time that morning, "you'll get yours."

She walked towards the door pausing to slap him on the butt on her way out.


	29. Chapter 29

Hours later Stephanie and Hunter arrived in Hawaii, Hunter rented a car and loaded all their stuff into it and started driving to the condo they were staying in.

It was about an hours drive from the airport when they reached the condo that a friend of Hunter's had lent them for a while, as they pulled up Stephanie got out and went to the front door, "how do you propose we get in Hunter?"

Hunter laughed, "the classic key under plant pot thing."

She looked back at him quizzically, "um which one Hunter? There are loads of them."

"I guess you'd better start looking then as I unpack else we'll never get in."

Stephanie shook her head and started picking up plant pots.

After about 5 minutes of looking under the plant pots she eventually found the right one with the key and let them in, as she walked through the door she was greeted by a beautifully decorated condo but very minimalist, nothing was overdone.

Hunter trailed behind Stephanie with their bags, "do you like what you see?"

She nodded, "oh yeah, it's gorgeous. So which room is mine?"

He laughed, "well I thought you could have the Master bedroom, it's bigger and everything and has an ensuite and I'll have one of the guest rooms, unless you want a guest room?"

She shrugged, "anywhere that is comfortable will do me fine."

Hunter took their bags upstairs while Stephanie looked around the rest of the condo.

Hunter and Stephanie spent the evening unpacking and getting used to their surroundings so they didn't see that much of each other until they settled down to watch a small bit of TV with their dinner before they went to bed.

As they were sat eating Stephanie looked at Hunter and said, "thank you for this, I needed the break and I needed to get away and I know my Dad won't know where to look for me here. Whose place is this?"

"You're welcome for me taking you away; I needed the break as well. This condo is actually a friend of a friends. I've stayed here before, mainly when we split up last year I'd work and then come here and get away so the guy knows me well and knows I look after the place well so he has no problems when I ask to come here unless he's here of course."

She nodded, "that's cool then that you have your own little get away place. I know we were supposed to talk today but I'm tired and I don't have the energy, would you mind if I put it off until tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "I knew from the minute I saw you this morning that we weren't going to talk today so anytime when it is good for you I am willing to talk to you."

She nodded and got up and took her dishes to the kitchen and as she walked back into the room she walked over to Hunter and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thank you for understanding but I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow, night."

"Night Steph, sleep well."

She nodded and walked off leaving him to watch TV alone.

The next morning Stephanie was up early and by the time Hunter woke up she had made them a scrumptious breakfast so they tucked into that together when he came down.

Once they had eaten they decided to go for a walk together along the beach, it was a lovely day and they had seen a nice quiet beach on their way to the condo so they set off there.

After they had been walking a while they sat down on some rocks and took in the scenery quietly until Stephanie said, "did I really blow everything out of proportion?"

Hunter looked at her, "huh?"

"You know everything about Taker and Angle and you and my Mom, did I really completely over react?"

"I hate to say it but yes you did. I'll admit it I did ask Kurt to watch out for you but only because I was really worried about what your Father would try next and he did offer to look out for you before I asked anyway, as for Taker I told Kurt that it might be a good thing to get someone else involved to look out for you as he had his hands full with Cena and as Taker was looking out for you anyway Kurt asked him and he agreed, it was only because I was worried not because I didn't trust you. When it comes to your Mom I asked her to try and talk you out of it because I could see what the whole ordeal was doing to you, not just physically but mentally as well and I was worried that it would be too much so I asked her to help, I didn't expect what happened to happen though."

Stephanie sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I'm sorry, I was really stressed but that is no excuse."

He shook his head, "don't worry about it, you were under a lot of pressure and I understand why you reacted like you did, I'm just glad we can be friends again."

She started making patterns in the sand with her shoe, "is that all we can be?"

He looked over at her and pulled her chin up and around so she was looking at him, "what else could we be?"

She leant forward a little and said softly, "this." She lightly kissed Hunter on the lips.

When she pulled back from the kiss he said, "wow."

She smiled, "is there any chance we can be more than friends again?"

"You mean like dating?"

She nodded, he smiled and said, "I think that can be arranged."

He leant in to kiss Stephanie again.

For the rest of the day Stephanie and Hunter just walked around the area and enjoyed each others company, stealing kisses here and there and cuddling up to each other as much as possible.

When it came time to go home for the night neither of them was disappointed as they knew they had two more weeks together enjoying each others company and catching up on the time they missed and just getting to be themselves with no interruptions.


	30. Chapter 30

Two weeks had passed and finally Hunter and Stephanie had to leave the peace and tranquility of Hawaii for the tiresome non stop world of the WWE, well Hunter had to get back to work at least.

They arrived back in Connecticut on Sunday before he went back to Monday, as they arrived back at the airport and were waiting for their luggage he said, "shall I drop you home then go home myself or would you rather I dropped my stuff home then came and stayed with you for a couple of hours?"

She paused for a moment before an idea hit her and she grinned, "how about we go to your place and you can pack some more clothes and then we can go back to mine?"

"Pack more clothes? Why exactly would I want to do that?"

"So you won't have to go back and forth your house every day to change, you'll have things at my house."

"At your house? Are you suggesting I move in Miss McMahon?"

She nodded, "absolutely, so what do you think?"

He picked her up and twirled her around, "I think that's a wonderful idea, let's go."

They set off for his house so he could pack some stuff.

Once they had stopped at his house to get him some more clothes they went to her house, as they walked in the door Stephanie picked up the mail and dumped it on the table before pressing 'Play' to check her messages on her answer phone, there was nothing really new or important on her answer phone so she deleted them all and made a mental note to phone a few people back later.

Hunter had put all of their things in her room before coming back downstairs and looking through the mail because he was nosey when he came across a hand written note for Stephanie, "hey Steph, someone has hand delivered a letter to you."

He passed her the letter, Stephanie took the letter out of his hand and looked at the hand writing, immediately she recognized it and whispered softly, "Dad."

Slowly she took the letter out of the envelope and started reading it:

_Dear Stephanie,_

_I see you didn't have the guts to come and get your job back so that has now gone to Paul Heyman, such a shame. Anyway it would appear you are either avoiding me or you have gone away for a while so I thought I'd bring you up to speed on what you have missed, your darling friend the Undertaker is to be buried alive at Survivor Series, his own choosing of course but we are wrestling at Survivor Series in a Buried Alive match so you'd better say your last goodbyes to him before the end comes. Also I thought I'd let you know that your so called boyfriend or whatever he is to you nowadays Hunter has gone on holiday, with another woman, so I guess that didn't turn out good for you in the end either, such a shame. Oh well I told you this would happen._

_Take care of yourself; it'll be so hard now with no bodyguards._

_Vince_

She dropped the letter back on the table and turned to Hunter and said, "I'm getting my job back, I won't let him do this."

It stunned him but he was not going to argue with her just yet.

Hunter went to Raw on Monday and was greeted rather frostily by Evolution.

A little later in the day after Hunter had arrived Batista pulled him aside, "where have you been? Flair has been doing his nut."

Hunter sighed, "I went to see a man about a dog, where do you think I've been?"

"With Stephanie?"

Hunter nodded and Batista continued, "I thought you were talking a couple of weeks ago not for a couple of weeks."

"I ended up taking her away because there was a phone call and she freaked out."

Batista shrugged, "whatever but we've had to do all your donkey work with Goldberg for you."

Hunter sighed, "I know but her welfare was more important than the damn belt."

Batista just walked away from him.

After Raw was over Hunter immediately flew back home, he didn't get in until Tuesday morning but when he got in Stephanie was already up, "hey Sweetie, what's up?"

She turned to him and smiled, "nothing now you're here. Do you think it is a good idea to turn up to Smackdown on Thursday to get my job back?"

He mulled that over for a moment before he said, "no I don't, not that I don't think getting your job back is a good idea but I think you should hold fire on that until after Survivor Series, that way you can see how your Dad and Heyman are working and find a way around it."

She nodded, "good point, next week it'll happen."

He smiled and lay back on the couch for a sleep.

Quickly Sunday came around and Survivor Series was upon them, Hunter managed to sneak Stephanie into an empty locker room in the arena and he told no one she was there.

When Hunter reached the Evolution locker room after spending time with Stephanie and changing he was greeted by a whole load of women and Ric who said, "hey H, I thought this might cheer you up and get you going for your match tonight. You can pick any of these beautiful ladies to be your companion."

Hunter just shrugged and picked two and sat down knowing full well Stephanie would be unhappy.

Stephanie was sat in the locker room watching the monitor when she saw Hunter and the women, "he leaves me not five minutes ago and he's already surrounded by other women, what is he doing?"

She laughed, normally she would get jealous but she knew he didn't want them, she had the confidence that he wanted her and only her so she was okay with it as long as it wasn't going to be a regular occurrence.

Stephanie and Hunter were sat together in silence watching the Buried Alive match, they were cheering Taker on and enjoying watching Vince get beaten up so badly but then just as Taker was going to bury Vince Kane came out and instead buried the Undertaker.

Immediately after that match was Hunter's but he knew Stephanie was not going to stay put and wait for him to come back so they could see the Undertaker together so he sneaked her out of the locker room and into the Trainers room so she was there when Taker came in but she was carefully concealed from view while people would be around.

Stephanie was stood watching the Undertaker being tended to by the trainer, well the trainer was trying to help him but Taker wouldn't let him until he heard, "Taker, let the man help you."

Stephanie came out from her hiding place.

As soon as Taker saw Stephanie he said, "Steph? What, how?"

"Hunter smuggled me in because I wanted to be here tonight so I could see Heyman and my Dad working up close so I had an idea before I went for my job again on Thursday."

Taker was quiet for a minute and he let Larry take care of the wound on his arm before Hunter came back in after his match, "hey Hunter, how'd you go?"

Hunter shrugged, "didn't win, no big deal though as I've got the main prize right here.'"

He hugged and kissed Stephanie until she pushed him away, "yuck, you're all sweaty and smelly."

Taker and Hunter both laughed, "ya think?"

They were all in silence for a moment until Larry left when Taker broke the silence and said, "Stephanie you can't come back, I'm going to be out for a few months and I know Kurt's having problems and is going to be gone a while and it won't be safe."

She shrugged, "I don't care, I want to get my job back and make things better."

She walked out not wanting to argue with them.

Hunter looked at the Undertaker and said, "I'm not going to persuade her either way it's her choice. Take care of yourself though."

Hunter then also walked out.

Nothing was said between Hunter and Stephanie about her job as neither wanted to rock the boat but on Tuesday Stephanie said to Hunter after a lot of thinking and soul searching, "I'm not going to try and get my job back just yet, I don't know when it'll happen but it won't happen now as I think I'd rather spend time with you than fighting with my Dad and Heyman and I don't think I could cope with the mental torture again so soon."

Hunter smiled, "I'm glad, to be honest with you I didn't think it was a good idea for you to come back anyway as no one could look after you, especially me but I wasn't going to say anything because I love you."

She walked over to him and put her arms around him, "I love you too and I'm not letting you go again, we've come too far together to throw it all away."

They kissed while thinking of their future together.


End file.
